Percabeth: Together Forever
by Percabeth12-7
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but I'll try. This is my Percabeth story AFTER the war with Gaea. Just about 6 months after the war. After having gone separate ways, fate puts them back together. Not long after a reunion, they are offered yet another quest to save Olympus. Will Percabeth make it? Or will they break? Tons of Percabeth! WARNING: Fluffy. P.S. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth's POV:_

I laid on my bed in my room, thinking about the last conversation with the seven. After the war, the others and I went our separate ways. Percy's at Goode, Jason, Frank and Hazel are at camp Jupiter. Piper and Leo are taking care of things at Camp Half-blood. And I'm stuck in California with my dad, who tends to travel too much, leaving me with my step-brothers and step-mom.

Nico, and Coach Hedge are on the look-out for more half-bloods. Grover is still in the wild. I never see them anymore because, now that I'm stuck in California, I have no way to go to Camp. My step-mom won't bring me because she doesn't want to, and my dad's too busy.

I sighed, as I turned to my side, making me face a couple of pictures. One of Percy and I, another of Nico, Coach Hedge, me and the rest, and another of Thalia, Luke and I from when we visited a museum just a few weeks after I met them when I was seven.

Suddenly, the door opened, and I sat up to see my dad.

"Dad." I said, a bit surprised. "I thought you were in Chicago?" I told him, he shrugged.

"I needed to see my family." He said, sitting next to on the bed. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Your mother−" he began.

"My _step_-mother." I corrected. Emphasizing the "step."

"Right." He said. "Your _step_-mother," he said, emphasizing the "step". "Tells me you've been unhappy lately. You wouldn't come out of your room, and you've been silent." He said, pausing to see if I'd object.

Looking back, the only time I'd step out of my room was when I'd need to use the bathroom, or I had to eat, or I'd go to school. And I haven't been speaking to my step-brothers, or anyone, at that. I'm alone in school, no friends, whatsoever. So I didn't object.

"And I have a business coming up soon. I'll be going to New York. It might be for a few days, but I'm hoping to buy an apartment there, seeing as you've been so unhappy. And if you'd prefer to stay, you could." He offered, I smiled. "The plane's tomorrow, we have to be there at seven in the morning."

"But how about school?"

"I told them you might be absent for a couple of days." I smiled. I nodded.

"I'd love to go, dad." I said, "Thank you." I was beyond happy. I could stay at camp. I could visit.

"Great. Then, it's settled. Now get some sleep, we have an early morning." He said, as he left the room and shut the door. I smiled and lied down again. Thinking about surprising Percy. I missed him. And the long-distance relationship is working, but it's not enough at times. Sometimes, we'd lose things to talk about. I drifted to sleep.

_The next day…_

I woke up. It was five AM. I took a shower and I changed into jeans and a white blouse, and I put on a black sweater over it. I put on some sneakers to see it was 5:30. I ponytailed my hair and quickly packed my things. I was done by six. I called the Jackson's household. I wanted to surprise Percy, but I knew I needed Sally and Paul's help for that.

The phone rang a couple of times, then Sally answered. I heard her say: "Now who could be calling at this hour?" Then, "Hello?"

"Hello? Ms. Jackson?"

"Who is it, mom?" I heard Percy say in the background.

"Oh, hi A−" she was saying then I cut her off.

"Don't let Percy know it's me!" I said,

"Amy." She filled in, for Percy's sake. I smiled. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I need to ask you a favour. You see, I'm going to New York and I want to surprise Percy and−" I was cut off this time.

"Say no more. I got it. Where do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow morning. Camp." I said.

"I can manage that. Whatever you do, don't hang up." She whispered that last part. I could hear she put to phone down. "Percy, Amy just called, he says you're needed at camp tomorrow morning."

"Who? Why?" I heard him say. "Can I talk to her?"

"No." She said, quickly. "She just hung up, and she was using a disposable one. Amy is one of the Aphrodite kids, she wants to make a reunion."

"But Annabeth−"

"I know, sweetie. But−" She said running out of things. I borrowed my dad's phone and called them. It went to voicemail just like I hoped.

"Hey, Percy. I don't know if you're listening, but Amy just called my dad telling me about the reunion. And since I'm in California…" I faked a sigh, but it sounded real. "I wish I could be there, but I can't. But I really want you to go. Please? For me?" I paused, "Well, if you get the message, just go. I have to go. Bye." I said, hanging up and gave it back to my dad. And I mouthed to him: "Sorry." He waved a hand and shook his head as if to say: _Its fine._ I stifled a laugh when I heard my own voice on the answering machine.

"Oh." He said. "I guess, I'm going." I looked at the time. Six-thirty. "I have to get to school." He said, "Bye." He said then left. Sally picked up the phone.

"Nice thinking." She said.

"I hope it worked."

"I'm sure it did. See you soon." She said and we both hung up, and we hung up. I realized it was time to go, so I grabbed my luggage and left with my dad.

_A few hours later after the plane ride…_

I got out of the airport and looked at my dad. "Is it okay if I stay at Camp tonight?" I pleaded, he smiled.

"Sure. Go ahead. But stay safe." He said, I smiled.

"I always am." I said. And fixed my backpack, with my dagger and I made my way to camp.

Half-way there, I saw Percy. My eyes widened as I hid in an alley. Not my first choice, but the closest I can do. He walked past me without noticing me. When he was out of earshot, I looked at him, he looked like a mess from behind. His hair was a mess, his backpack's pocket was halfway open, and I sighed. But I had to make my way to Camp before it gets dark. I continued walking.

Next thing I knew, I was running to camp with a few Cyclops chasing me. I got past the barrier. And I was greeted by Piper. "Annabeth!" She said, smiling and pulled me into a hug.

"Piper!" I said, hugging back.

"Sally called, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." I smiled.

"I know, but I figured it would be better to come now. Less of a rush than tomorrow." I said, she smiled, as we walked to my cabin. "Are the others coming?"

"They're on their way. They should be here later tonight." She said, as we arrived at my cabin, where I was tackled by hugs.

"Annabeth!" They all yelled. I laughed.

"Hey!" I replied. And after a bit of catching up, a bonfire, and more catching up with all my old friends who just arrived, we all went to bed.

_The next morning…_

The reunion starts in an hour. I took a shower and put on shorts and a _Camp Half-Blood_ shirt. And my sneakers. Then the Aphrodite cabin barges in, other than Piper, who's busy with Jason.

"What's going on?" I say. Ever since I arrived, it's like old times, I'm back to cabin leader.

"You. You are not wearing that to see Percy." One of them said,

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's a special day! You are wearing something special and we are here to help." She said, as they dragged me to their cabin.

Next thing I knew, they handed me a pink dress.

"I am _not_ wearing a dress! Much less a _pink dress_!" I said, "I'm sorry, but pink isn't exactly my colour, and a dress would be difficult to run in for capture the flag."

"Fine." One of them said, handing me a pair of blue, skinny jeans, a white blouse and a brown denim jacket. I smiled.

"Better." I said, going into the bathroom and changing into the clothing, putting my camp shirt and shorts in my duffle bag, which they took. She handed me black boots and I put them on.

Then they sat me on a chair. They put eyeliner on me, with a wing. They put blush, foundation, beach-toned eye shadow, mascara and pink lip gloss on me too. Not necessarily in that order, then they fishtailed my hair to the side, and I was done. They let me look in the mirror, and I was quite impressed with the outcome. But there was one thing on my mind: _Would Percy like it?_ I stepped outside, to see everyone socializing and my eyes locked on Percy's.

* * *

**This is Chapter 1 of "Percabeth: Together Forever". Disclaimer: Rick owns all of the characters. Except for the occasional OC's that might occur. This is my first story so I really hope you like it. Please Review! And no hate. I will appreciate constructive criticism, though. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth's POV_

We walked towards each other, as if everything was in slow motion. Which it isn't. I mean, it's impossible for things to go in slow motion, it must be an illusion of my head.

"But… you said…" He started, I smiled and laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, I lied. I wanted to surprise you. My dad's on a business trip and he wanted me to come. He said, if I like it here, I could stay. And besides, I wouldn't miss a reunion that I planned myself!" I explained,

"But Amy…"

"Was me. Your mom was about to say my name when I stopped her and she said _Amy_ instead. There is no Amy." I said, "That was just me."

"She knew?!" I nodded.

"She helped. In fact, it was her idea for the reunion, I just put it into action with Piper." I smiled, gratefully at her. She gave me a colour palette yesterday, and I drew an idea for the décor, and we used our old things we found in the attic to make it into _this._

"You are the best!" He said, hugging me and twirling me around. I smiled.

"Put me down, Seaweed Brain!" I said, laughing a little. And he put me down. Very unlike me to be this lovey-dovey, but I haven't seen him in so long. Not long after, we all headed to the mess hall. And to all the campers' surprises, including me, we all saw a stage and a karaoke machine.

"Did you set this up?" Percy asked me,

"No. And that's what scares me." I said, I looked at Piper, she shook her head and shrugged at me. _What in Hades' name is going on?_ And on the stage appeared a pink puff of smoke. I think I figured it out. _Aphrodite_.

"Hello, half-bloods!" She greeted, and we all looked at her, confused and bowed our heads a little. "Now, I set this stage up, seeing as there's a bunch of love going on. With the reunited couples." She said looking at Percy and I, Frank and Hazel, and Jason and Piper. "This stage will be for performers, whom I will pick from the couples. And to their _significant others_, they will basically see a music video containing the scenes of their lives together. All of these scenes will be related to the song." She explained. "And these scenes maybe from the future or the past."

All of our eyes widened from the couples.

"First up…" I was a horrible singer. I didn't need to be Athena's daughter for that. "Piper McLean." We clapped, and I let out a sigh of relief. She sang: _Stay My Baby_ by: _Miranda Cosgrove_ Courtesy of Aphrodite. And it was like this for a while. Until halfway through she said:

"Now, for the next people I will call, you can do duets, although. One of you will have sing twice _and_ the music video will be shown to everyone." She said. I mentally cursed in Greek.

"Next up is. Percy Jackson!" She said, next to me, he sighed and stood up. His hand was trembling in mine. I didn't want him to do what he was forced to so I stood up as well.

"As long as we're together." I said, repeating one of the words he once told me not so long ago. He smiled.

"You don't have to." He offered, I smiled at him. He was selfless that way.

"Well, I'm not letting you go do something you don't want to alone." We both got on the stage. I didn't care that there would be a music video right behind us, being shown to everyone. We sang: _Two is Better than One _by: _Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift._ I'd be singing Taylor's part, obviously. We started sitting down, just focusing on each other's eyes, and I have no idea how we ended up standing close and holding hands. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Once we stepped away and let go of our hands Aphrodite said:

"Who will sing again?" She asked, I looked at him, just as he was about to volunteer, I answered.

"I will." Percy looked at me. "Really, you did all the singing in the last song, anyways."

"I'll choose the song." Aphrodite said, that shocked me. She gave me a guitar. I looked at her.

"Guitar? But I haven't played in ages!" I said,

"This is the first song you learned I think you'll know." She said, I gulped and looked at the one hundred people looking at me. I let out a shaky breath. I put on the strap and started playing. I knew exactly what song she was talking about.

"The way you look, the way you laugh, the way you love with all you have, there ain't nothin' about you that don't do somethin' for me." I began. I sang the introduction. Then when the drums and electric guitar came in, I saw Thalia with me playing the electric guitar, I looked at her like: _You know how to play?_ She shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

Once the song ended, I hugged her. "Thank you." I whispered. And I got down from the stage, next to Percy.

"I didn't know you can sing." He said,

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I can hold a few decent notes, but I don't think I can sing." Suddenly, something happened to the barrier. It sounded like it was coming from the outside. I looked around, doesn't seem like anyone noticed. I looked at Percy. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I said, and ran outside to the entrance of the barrier. And there I saw Arachne. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" I said,

"One would think." She said, and bumped the barrier.

"Well, you can't get through."

"You can't leave. Not until you come with me." She said, normally I'd call for someone when it came to spiders, but I didn't want to interrupt their entertainment. But I was deadly afraid of spiders. But then again, better me than them. I gulped and took my dagger out.

"Give me your best shot."

"I intend to." She said and I stepped out. I sliced her but she didn't die disintegrate like she was supposed to. Instead more spiders came out.

"Oh my gods." I said, climbing onto a not-so-long tree and I jumped into the barrier. I ran to the mess hall. Aphrodite was saying something, when I came up to her and asked her if I could borrow the microphone. She nodded.

"Alright, we have kind of a small problem outside the barrier. And I have to ask the Athena's cabin to get into their cabins, I'm pretty sure you'd want to stay out of this one. Everyone else, I hope you're not in a dress because it's going to be a messy job, out. Now." I said, the Athena cabin did as I commanded, but I didn't. I was going to finish this. I followed everyone out to the barrier.

"Woah." I hear people say.

"Yeah. That's a ton of spiders, isn't it?" I said, I was about to step out when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you want to go out there?" He warned, I knew why he would ask, it was pretty sweet but I can take care of myself.

"I am. I want to help."

"I know you do but you really don't need to." He said, and the others nodded.

_This is a diversion_. I heard a voice in my head.

"I'll compromise. You fight the spiders and I'll see what else is going on." I said,

"What else if going on? What are you talking about?"

"Bring me the girl." Arachne said.

"I have a feeling she's not the real problem here." I said, "Good luck." I told him and I left. I went to the sparing arena. And looked around but somehow I felt someone was there. I grabbed a sword and a shield. "Hello?" I looked around. "Anybody he−" I said, but then I felt pain and a warm liquid go down my back I put my hand where it would possible fell and once I felt a drop I looked at it. Blood. _My_ blood. My knees gave out. I lied down on my side, where I saw a man in black with a crossbow. I was shot. And then everything went black.

_Percy's POV_

After Arachne was gone, I went looking for Annabeth. I went to her cabin but they said:

"I thought she fought with you?" So I left, I went to the sparring arena and I saw a body on the middle of the field. I ran to her and looked at her face. "Wise girl?" Her eyes were closed, I saw an arrow in the back of her shoulder blade. Oh gods, how long has she been lying here? "Annabeth?!" I yelled, hoping she'd wake up, her eyes didn't open but she squeezed my hand.

"Help…" She managed to say.

"Help! Someone!" I yelled. I looked at her, "Stay with me, Wise Girl. Open your eyes." I said, "Help!" I yelled louder.

"Can't… so tired."

"You have to stay awake, fight Annabeth. You told me back when we were getting the golden fleece that we make our own destiny, show me." She managed to make a small smile. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, it was Will. We brought her to the infirmary and I was forced to wait outside.

Whoever did this, will pay for hurting my Wise Girl.

* * *

**I was _so_ skeptic about posting this chapter but there you go... Please don't hate me. I swear it'll be more fluffy next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think you'll be happy with this. Disclaimer: I'm turning 13 this march. And I'm a girl. Do I look like I'm Rick Riordan? Well, I'm not. And he owns these godly characters.**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Visions came through my head.

_The way you look_.

I saw Percy, looking his best, I smiled at him, I saw him growing since he was twelve to now.

_The way you laugh_.

I saw Percy and I laughing. Just the two of us.

_The way you love with all you have_.

I saw him fight with me. I saw him saving me countless number of times, I saw him save me with that volcano all those years before. I saw him fall into Tartarus with me. I saw him kill Arachne for me.

_There ain't nothin' about you that don't do something for me._

_The way you kiss._

I saw us share an underwater kiss. The best one.

_The way you cry_.

I saw him cry. And when he was with me in the field, my eyes were open just a bit for a second, I didn't know if he noticed, but tears were streaming down his face.

_The way you move when you walk by_.

I saw him and I walking in the Labyrinth, in Tartarus, in all the quests.

_There ain't nothin' about you that don't do something for me._

My eyes snapped open, I was in the infirmary. My heart was racing. I saw Will there.

"Will! Where's Percy?" I asked, "Let me out of here." I tried sitting up but there was a sharp pain. I lied back down.

"Best if you don't sit up." He said. The throbbing pain was fading, but it was still there.

"You think?" I sighed, "Where's Percy?"

"Relax. He's outside. I'll go get him, just don't try and move too much." He said, leaving. I carefully sat up. It hurt but it wasn't as bad. And besides, I was beyond dehydrated. I drank some water. I put it back down. I was wearing a hospital gown. I saw my duffle bag and I took it and went to the bathroom. I put on my camp shirt and my shorts instead of the hospital gown. I got out and sat back down on the bed.

The door opened and closed as I saw Percy walk in.

"How are you doing, Wise Girl?" He asked. I would shrug but I don't think that would be the best idea.

"Well, I've definitely been better." I said, smiling at him and he smiled back and sat down on the chair beside me. But the smile disappeared.

"I keep telling myself I should've followed you and never let you go alone." He said, looking down. "If I went with you, maybe things would be better for you."

"But not for you." I quickly said. He looked at me. "Then I'd be where you are and just praying to the gods you'd be okay." I said, sighing. "And it's not your fault. We didn't know what was waiting for me there. If I just went to my cabin… If I didn't go to the sparring arena, someone else would've gotten hurt and I'd find a way to blame myself for it." I said, he still looked guilty. "If it makes you feel better," I added, he looked at me again. "You were the one that woke me up."

"How? I wasn't here."

"Yeah, well, technically it was you." I said, "I dreamt of you. Did you ask Will what I told him after I acknowledged he was here? He shook his head, "Of course you didn't. Well, if you must know, I asked him where you were. Then I tried sitting up, didn't go so well, then he told me not to move too much. Then I asked him, again, where were you. To be honest, I was going to repeat that until you came. He knew that, do he went and called you."

"Glad to see you're still the same." He smiled.

"Well, not even after a shot will that ever change. You think you'll get rid of me that easily?" I laughed, he laughed too.

"How long was I out?"

"Forty-nine hours, forty minutes, ninety seconds."

"Did you time me?"

"Not on purpose." He smiled, but it soon disappeared, "You flat-lined twice, each for six minutes." My smile disappeared, too. "You died, for twelve minutes in total."

"My dad. How is he?"

"He told me to let you know that you can leave whenever you want, but he left already." I nodded,

"And my mom?"

"She visited each time you flat-lined. She thinks it was an attempted assassination." I nodded again. "I'm never going to leave you alone again, you know that, right?" I laughed,

"I think I got the memo." He smiled. He held my hand. "Besides, I don't want you to." I really didn't. It seemed nice that he cared about me. I really loved that about him. But loyalty could be the thing that could get him killed. "Just don't be too loyal… Please." I pleaded, he nodded.

"Just tell me when I am." He smiled.

"Now, I've been wanting to get out of here. So what do you say?" He nodded, he grabbed my shoes and handed them to me and I put them on. He helped me stand. We walked together hand in hand. Once we got out, I heard cheering. Thalia went up to me.

"Well, little Annie made it! I knew you could do it!" She said, and hugged me. I smiled.

"Hey, Thals."

"Don't call me _Thals_."

"Don't call me _little Annie, _or _big Annie,_ or _Annie_." She sighed.

"Knew she wouldn't change."

"I think we established that I never would."

"Annabeth!" The rest of the seven said, and they hugged me.

"Slowly suffocating, guys." I said, they laughed and let me go. I took a breath. "Thanks. Anyways, what are you guys doing here and not in Camp Jupiter?" I looked at Jason, Frank and Hazel.

"Well, we're staying here. At least until you're fully healed." Hazel explained.

"Thanks. I missed you guys." I smiled.

"We missed you too." Frank said.

"Seriously. Like you should've seen me at school. That was a mess." I said, they laughed.

"Still going to school?"

"Well, unlike a few other people, I would like to get a decent job if the gods decide to give us a break." I smiled, they smiled, too. "Besides, I was supposed to be graduating." I sighed.

"Oh…"

"It's fine though. I'd rather stay with you guys than take another minute at my school. You know, I never made any friends. Like _ever_. I just eat alone, sit alone, when it's a pair work I take my partner's note book and copy my answers to his notebook and never speak to him." I said,

"How about at home?"

"Well−" I say, being cut off. I see a familiar face coming by.

"Annabeth! Is that what Percy calls you now or is it still _Wise Girl_?" He said.

"Grover! What are you doing here?!"

"Came to see an injured friend of mine. I heard you almost got assassinated!"

"Well, we both know it takes more than that to kill me."

"True." He said, "I heard you were practically dragging Percy through Tartarus." I looked down on that. I didn't really want to talk about it. I was _still_ having night mares about Tartarus and I would probably never want to talk about it. I looked back at him, and faked a smile.

"Well, he's the one who'd fight the monsters. I lost my dagger there." Yeah, the dagger that Luke gave me. That was the _last_ thing I've gotten from Luke. It was one of the _last_ things I had connecting me to him other than the picture.

"But she's the one who actually used Riptide as a pen." Percy said,

"Oh yeah! That's how you sent Rachel the note. I figured they wouldn't have any pens other than Riptide." Grover said, I nodded. I was practically silent for the rest of the conversation. A few minutes past and I was still the only one who wasn't speaking, I was thinking about everything. Was it really over? Could I go back to living a normal life? On the other hand, ever since I got here until about the day before Percy came I was pretty normal, but ever since he came into my life, it hasn't exactly been the ideal _normal_ for me. But that was _years_ ago!

"Right, Annabeth?" Hazel said, my head snapped up. "Are you okay?" She said, I nodded.

"Fine." I lied, "What were you saying?"

"That Percy passed out more times than you did."

"I did not!" Percy detested,

"He did. But I was the one who had more break downs. There were times when I just couldn't think straight. There was that one time… I didn't tell Percy this but while he was asleep in the cave, other than thinking about what he said, if he didn't choose to help, I knew that we wouldn't be able to go out together." I admitted, glancing at him quickly once and looking at Hazel again. "I was planning to push him into the doors or elevator, hold the button, and defend."

"But you didn't have a weapon." Frank said,

"Someone gave me a dagger made out of bones." I shrugged. "I used to train with it on weak monsters… I still do."

"You were planning to sacrifice your life for Percy's?" Jason said,

"I'd probably find a way to live. I'd live in a cave away from the doors. Stay there. I don't know what I'd eat, so I'd probably visit someone." They nodded. I looked at Percy, he looked even guiltier than earlier. "Excuse us." I said, pulling Percy with me to a fence out of hearing range. "Are you okay?"

"You were willing to stay for me?"

"Seaweed Brain, of course I would. And admit it, you would've done the same thing." I said.

"But you were planning to live there. In, literally, a living hell. Why?"

"Because I knew you'd find a way to get me out."

"But wouldn't you rather die there than wait? What if I'm not successful?"

"Then I die of old age. And I'll be thinking that I finally talked sense in you not to come back. That I'd been successful and that I'm happy you probably found someone who doesn't risk your life too often." I said, smiling at him. But it didn't help. "That you would have a real life. That some rational thought came into you not to come back because it would be too dangerous. And hopefully, it's because I rubbed off on you." I said, which didn't help. "Look at me, Percy." I said, and he looked at me. He's teary-eyed. "What's _really_ the matter?"

"I still have nightmares." He admitted, I frowned. "I have nightmares that you die there. And the fact you would actually die for me−"

"Stop." I ordered. "Don't do this to yourself. I still have night mares that _you_ die there. Or we both die there. That we'd _never_ get out and be stuck in that hellhole forever. But you know what? I don't care anymore. Because the thing that always gets me to wake up, or the thing that would convince me it's a dream… that thing, is a person and his name is Perseus Jackson. And he's sitting right here beside me." He hugged me and I hugged back.

"Gods, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." Once we pulled away, I stood up. "Let's get going." I said, he nodded. He stood up and held my hand. We walked together back to the group. I think I won't be having too much nightmares now. But right when I thought that, we were teleported to Olympus. Percy and I, and the rest of the seven.

"What now?" I asked, looking at them.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it? Well, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me: *looks in mirror* Nope. Still not rick._**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

They bring me here, yet _again_. To tell me about another quest to save Olympus _again_. And the fact I have to say again shows me how foolish I was to think I could live a normal life.

"Are you serious?" I said, "You want us to deal with _another_ problem? At least _try,_ I'm not asking you to do it, just _try_, to actually fix your problems and not let your children handle it." I said, attempting to stop my voice from raising.

"Wise Girl, relax." Percy said,

"I will most definitely _not_ relax!" I said, looking at him, then back at the Olympians sitting on their thrones in front of me. "I've had enough of trying over and over and over again to save Olympus and all it does it bring us into trouble! And you!" I look at Hera, "Why do you expect me to help _you_ out of all Olympians by doing a side quest after you take Seaweed Brain out to Camp Jupiter with the Romans, no offense,"

"None taken." Jason, Frank and Hazel said,

"Erase his memory, and cause me to go insane looking for him?! _Look for the guy with one shoe_, you said, leading me to Jason, Leo and Piper!"

"Those were not my−" Hera was starting to say, but I interrupted her.

"Exact words, but that's basically what you said!" I said, my anger raising. "And I've had enough of this! So I don't want any _games_! I don't want a prophecy! I want a direct story. Tell me what you want us to do and what will happen!" I yelled, my voice booming through the halls. They were silent, awestruck. But I didn't want _silence_. "_Now_!" I demanded, which made them jump a little. Normally, I wouldn't act up. But it was supposed to be a beautiful day! I was supposed to be happy! I was supposed to live a normal demigod life. But clearly, they have everything planned out differently.

"She's exactly like her mother." I heard Poseidon mutter.

"I still want my mission and story." I reminded.

"If she's like me she won't stop until she gets what she wants. And if she doesn't she'll get back at you." My mother said, I crossed my arms.

"What can a demigod do to us gods and goddesses?" Says Ares.

"You'd be surprised. That's why I'm proud she's my daughter." She said then looked at Percy, "But then I suppose she could've done better." I squeezed Percy's arms as if to say: _Ignore it. I'm glad I have you_. "There's another Titan rising." She said, our backs straightened up. "Pallas." She said, looking at me. As if to explain to everyone.

"Mother, you don't expect us to…"

"You must." She said,

"Annabeth?" Piper said, "Who's _Pallas_?"

"Titan of warcraft. He was killed by my mother, Athena, in the contest to fight for Zeus. Son of Crius and Megamedes, rumoured father of Selene, definite father of Eos."

"And only a daughter of Athena could kill him." Zeus said,

"This could result in another war." I said, looking at my mother.

"I refuse to let it be another war. You and your friends shall go to Greece. Pallas is teamed up with Oceanus. I expect him to be under Acheron."

"River of pain… But I thought the source of the river in Greece is a small village nearby?"

"That's what I've told my sons to say. It spread and people eventually believed it. This river is connected to the underworld."

"And since it's not normal water, Percy can't control it." I said, she nodded. "How do you expect me to breathe?"

"We'll all help from here. Poseidon will let you breathe under this particular river."

"How about the others? Why do you want them here? It's my quest."

"True." She said, looking at them. But I knew if we were all called, it was a dangerous mission. Perhaps they'll be protecting me? "Do you know the reason you were assassinated?"

"_Attempted to be assassinated. _I'm clearly alive." I corrected, "But no."

"You're the best of my children. You are whom I would send. The demigod who shot you was attempting to stop you so the world may go in chaos. Old enemies _will_ rise. And your friends will protect you." She said, I nodded. "They'll be very strong. It doesn't just take celestial bronze to make them disintegrate. You have to fight. But it the fight with Pallas they will not be able to help." I nodded. I'll be fighting Pallas single-handedly. This will possibly result in my death. I looked at my friends.

"Do you accept the quest?" Zeus said,

"I accept." They each said, individually until it came to me. I had a lot to think about.

"Annabeth?" Zeus said.

"Let her think. It's a lot to ask of her." My mother said. And it was.

On one hand, I might die in the fight. I'm a demigod, I'll be fighting one of the twelve titans. On the other hand, I'll be able to let them live. All demigods, at least for a while. And they could live a normal life. Just like I wanted to live. I'll sacrifice myself for them. I looked at Percy. Counted the times he sacrificed his life for me. I'll do that but for everyone. I looked at my mother then at Zeus, for my final answer.

"I accept." I said.

"Good." My mother said, I looked at her. "Time to choose your weapon." She said, shrinking down to normal size, so did Hephaestus. And they led me to the armoury.

"I believe you lost a weapon, child." He said, I nodded. "I will not let you fight with a dagger made of bone." He said removing a cloth from a couple of shelves. "These are the finest daggers." He said, and he removed cloth from a long table to reveal pens. "And these are the finest swords." So they're like Percy's Riptide.

"Pick one out of each, my daughter." My mother said. I looked at the daggers. I picked up one in a _Charax_ pattern of a dagger. The blade was celestial bronze, the hilt was black and the handle was too. There was fancy engravings on the blade as if it were vines. The hilt had 3 gems on it the middle was grey and the ones on the sides were sea green.

"I'll take this dagger." I said, and my name was engraved in the handle. Hephaestus gave me a sheath for it, it was like a belt. I put it on and I put in the dagger. I looked at the sword. I grabbed the seventh pen. I uncapped it there was an engraving of an owl on it. I smiled. "I'll take this sword." I said, my mom smiled too. I capped it and I put it in my pocket. "This will magically teleport in my pocket, too, right?" She nodded. They brought me to the shields.

"Since you do not have special powers to shield you like Thalia or Percy, you will have to get a shield." Hephaestus said, I went over to the one that Luke used to have. Well, except it was fixed. They knew what I'd say. They nodded.

"You're ready." He said,

"How about the way of transportation?"

"Hermes will help with that." My mom said and we got out. I walked beside Percy and Hermes gave me a bag of pearls.

"It won't be the same, though. You won't just magically go to the river. You'll only be able to go to the capital city of Greece. Athens. I'm afraid that's only enough for Athens and back." He said and handed me a backpack. I put seven pearls in the backpack and put it on. "Go." He said, I passed the other seven pearls down and we thought of Athens and we stepped on the pearls.

We all arrived to the entrance of Athens. I looked at the sky, sunset. My friends looked at me expectantly. I forgot I was the leader of this quest for a while.

"Jason and Frank, fly around and look for a clearing we can camp in." I said, they nodded. Frank hanged into a bird and they flew off. "Hazel, Piper, do you think you can get some firewood?" I looked at them and they nodded, and started looking for firewood. "When Jason and Frank report back, we follow them to the clearing. Leo, you'll make the fire. I'll try and see where we are and where we need to go. And Seaweed Brain, call me when they come back. And don't do anything too stupid." I said, and I went away from them and behind a tree, I was far enough that they couldn't hear me. I took at a map of Athens and another of the whole of Greece. I located Athens and encircled it with a black marker. I located Epirus and encircled it with a red marker. I made a straight line from here to here with a blue marker.

I located the entrance of Athens. We were on a hill by Kallithea. So we were on Filopappou Hill. If we head north east, we'd be at the middle of Athens, and from there, we could head North West to the Epirus region. And from there, we'd have to locate our way to Acheron. I felt someone sit beside me.

"Hey." He said, I faked a smile to hide my worry. What if I do something wrong and I single-handedly _destroy _Olympus instead of saving it?

"Hey." I said.

"Are you okay? It's a pretty big quest. Especially for you." He said, I nodded.

"Well, we all have big quests at times, at least you did." I pointed out. I looked at my map. There are bound to be buildings, we can't just go straight. I'd have to find another way. I silently cursed in Greek and put my hand on my forehead.

"What?"

"We can't just go straight. There are bound to be buildings." I messed up already. And we didn't even start. I sighed. "I messed up and it hasn't even been an hour yet!" I said, I felt like ripping the map into shreds. I was supposed to be a daughter of Athena. I'm supposed to be smart. My mom's the goddess of battle strategies and wisdom! What kind of daughter am I?

"Hey, I messed up too when I was on my first quest. And the second and the next… I messed up in all of them."

"But you didn't mess up within the first hour."

"I had you."

"Well, I'm me and I already messed up!"

"It's a small mess up."

"No. I'm supposed to find a way to get from here to Epirus. If I don't, we'd get lost." I sighed.

"You're putting on way too much."

"What kind of daughter of Athena am I if I can't even get through my own mother's city?" I muttered.

"You're thinking about your directions way too literally." He said and looked at my map. "You figured out where we go. Just not in a straight line."

"But dead ends might happen."

"Then we'll help that's why we're here." He replied. He noticed I was still uneasy, and there was something else going on in my mind, I could tell by the expression on his face. "That's not what you're worried about, is it? Tell me."

"Seaweed Brain, you really don't need to worry about me."

"Tell me, it'll be fine."

"What if I mess up? What if I destroy Olympus and not save it? What do I do then? What if I lose the fight?" I looked at him. "It's all on me and I don't know how to deal with it." I looked down.

"You'll be fine. You'll do great." He said, but he didn't sound too convinced. He knew what I was doing was extremely dangerous. So did I. And I accepted it, why? Because it would save everyone? This may seem selfish, but how about me? Will I save myself? Doubtful.

"If I don't make it…"

"Don't say that, Annabeth."

"Just hear me out." I asked of him, he looked at me. "If I don't make it, I want you to fall in love with someone else. I want you to live a happy life, okay?"

"You'll be fine!"

"Just please! Just do it for me. I want you to love her like I…" I said, we haven't exactly said the exact words: _I love you _yet. I wanted to say it but what if it ends up in humiliation?

"Like you what?"

"Like I…" I said, sighing, I'll say it. I have nothing to worry about. "Like I love you." I said, "Love her as much as I love you, because we know there'll be a chance I won't make it. I want you to have a family and live a normal, happy life. Even if that includes me dying first."

"No. No. Annabeth, we'll have the perfect life. We'll have a perfect family, live a perfect life, you'll be an architect and I'll be, gods know what I'd be." He said, "We'll be living that life you always wanted."

"Percy−"

"Promise me you'll be okay." He said, when I was silent he said it about louder, "Promise me, Annabeth… Because I can't live without you."

"It would be irrational to promise that so soon. How about we compromise? I'll promise I'll _try_ and live. But you promise me you'll be happy no matter what." I said, he nodded.

"I promise."

"I promise." I said, and we hugged each other. Once we pulled away we went back to Leo and the others arrived.

"Jason, Frank lead the way." I said, and I looked at Piper and Hazel. "Do you want me to hold that for you guys? I can." I offered, they shook their heads. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be silly. You guys look like you're having such a hard time." I said. They were sweating. I grabbed the firewood. And we all went to the clearing Frank and Jason agreed on.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Annabeth's POV_

It has been a day navigating through the city of Athens. We decided to stay in a forest just north of the middle of the City. So, I cannot navigate through my own mother's city. That's the lesson of the day. But thankfully, I do understand the native language. It was the middle of the night when I heard some rustling outside of the bushes. The system we were using was two people per tent. In my tent, my partner was Piper. She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her, so I silently put on my sneakers and got out.

And it would've been silly for me to actually investigate, considering I needed all my strength for the titan I would soon need to face alone, although it has been too long since I trained and I'd need practice for the upcoming fight. I knew going out of earshot was _really_ dangerous, so I tried not to go too far. I stopped when I knew I've gone far enough. They could hear me if I scream, but the city won't. I unsheathed my dagger.

"Hello?" I whispered, "Anybody here?" I heard growling in response. A monster walked out. A hellhound. Not a normal one, though. This one was abnormally huge. I could take that. Another came. My chances are lowering. And another. I might not. And another. It would be improbable that I make it out. A dagger wouldn't be a wise decision. I sheathed my dagger as they growled at me, and brought out my pen. And uncapped it. I saw it become a sword. "Give me your best shot."

I instantly regretted saying that. One lunged at me, and I dodged. Another lunged in a different direction. I sliced one, but I knew that wouldn't to the trick. I needed to pierce its heart. The one behind me lunged as I made a quick turn and stabbed its heart. I removed my sword and the large hellhound disintegrated. Two lunged at the same time and I quickly unsheathed my dagger and stabbed both of them. One left. This was supposed to be easy, but something happened. My brain just stepped into an illusion. I spaced out and say Percy. He was fighting, too. But then, he failed. My assassinator killed him. Pierced his sword into Percy's heart, and as he screamed I knew there was nothing I can do. I was yelling, screaming. The scene changed. He was gone and I found Percy. I gasped and put pressure on the wound, screaming his name. But I knew he was gone. Dead.

I was pulled into reality by two warm arms wrapped around me. I was on the floor. Tears streaming down my face. Piper rushed in front of me.

_It will happen if you don't fight. Don't make it into a reality_. A voice said in my head. Piper looked at my arm. She saw a cut. A big one from my elbow to my wrist. Just one clean cut.

"What happened?" She asked. "Why didn't you call any of us? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, the questions kept on rising. I was silent. "What's wrong, Annabeth?" She said.

"I just saw something horrible. I didn't want to wake you guys up. I heard rustling in the shrubs, and I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I made sure not to go too far. But four abnormally large hellhounds jumped out. I took out three of them." I said, editing my story. I didn't want them to know about my foolishness. "But my mind wandered off. To a scene of a possible future. It would happen if I fail the fight. It was beyond horrible." I described, wiping away my tears.

"You were screaming." Percy said, I looked at him. "_Help him_, you said. Who were you talking about?" I shook my head. I didn't really want to talk about it in front of the others.

"I'll tell you another time." I said, standing. "Let's pack up camp and go to our destination. I hope to reach it as soon as we can." I said. I wanted to get it over with. It was either him or me. And I'd rather me than him. We walked away.

…

During the walk, Percy pulled me aside. I knew why.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"How badly do you want to know?"

"I saw you shattered on the ground, screaming, yelling, and crying, Annabeth. I really want to know." He was worried. He cared, something I didn't experience with my old family. I looked into his eyes and it reminded me of Poseidon. It reminded me of the sea. I looked away then down at the ground.

"I saw you." I admitted. "I saw the same guy in that black clothing. You two were fighting. I was in a white, Greek dress." I said, my voice getting shaking. "I saw him pierce his sword through your heart. I saw him leave and no one cared. That's why I cried. I keep thinking now: _Why wasn't I there? Where was I? I could've helped._ The scene changed. I was there keeping pressure on the wound." I said, struggling to stay in reality, I touched his chest. Where I saw him get stabbed, I was thankful there was no wound. "You died in my arms. I felt it. I saw you stop breathing, your pulse stopped, your heart gave up. And I didn't even get to say goodbye." I said, "Why would you leave like that? Why?" I said, he pulled me in a hug, where I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back. "I know it's foolish. I'm surprised you lived that long. But I didn't even get to say goodbye." I said through the sobs.

"Shh…" He comforted me. "I'm here. It's okay. It won't happen."

"How do you know that?"

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. And I wouldn't leave you." He reassured me, I calmed down after that, and we followed the others, with his arm around me. But I couldn't shake it off. There was a feeling, there's a chance. It will. It might. I just hid it away. _Swept it under a rug_, as they say.

Later that night, we were camping, we were halfway through the way to Epirus. I woke up sweaty and panting. This time, Percy was with me in my tent. Piper was with Jason. I was surprised he didn't wake up. My dream was almost the same, Percy's death.

_Leave them behind_. A voice said. _They'll fight and die._

_They'll help_. I thought.

_Don't sweep things under the rug. You have to let it go. Their lives depend on it_. A voice said. Images of fire came into my mind. A girl turned around to face my point of view. That girl was me. I looked at Percy, sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake him up. _But he told me if I needed to talk to him, but it would be selfish._ My mind went on and on like that for a while. I didn't even notice when he woke up.

"Wise girl?" He said, his voice croaky. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

"You know I can tell when you lie." He pointed out. It was true. "What's the matter? Why are you awake?"

"It was just a nightmare." I said, softly. "I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes, put his arm around me and pulled me down.

"It's never _just a nightmare._" He pointed out, as he kissed my head.

"It just doesn't feel real…" I started. "I wouldn't normally go out and say: _Hey, guess what? I'm fighting Pallas this month._ Or: _Sorry, I'm busy dying that day_. To any of my siblings." I looked at his eyes, making me forget about most of my problems.

"You're not going to die." He said, "I wouldn't let that happen. I'd fight if it goes that far." And suddenly all my problems back.

"No." I said, "Don't fight. I don't want you to fight. It'll just get worse if anyone fights with me." I said, he was about to say something, but I said something first. "No daughter or son of Athena has had anyone accompany when even going there." I pointed out. "I'm lucky to have you guys bring me." I said. "Just promise me, when I fight, don't do anything."

"That's a big favour."

"I know. And that's a lot to ask. And you deserve more. More than me. You deserve a family to go home to everyday who wouldn't ask this of you." He hesitated but then nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

_Annabeth's POV_

"And by the way," He said, I looked at him. "If it means anything you deserve more than me."

"You're as good of a liar as you are a fighter, Seaweed Brain." I said, smiling. "You almost had me there." I said and he was about to continue but he let it go. Instead, he held me in his arms and we fell asleep.

Well, I didn't. And I've actually gotten quite good at sneaking out. I put a rolled sleeping bed in replacing me and I got out with my backpack. I fixed my hair to see the campfire still lit. But I remember before we went to our tent, Percy put it out. I unsheathed my dagger, looking around. Maybe I'm paranoid, maybe I'm hallucinating, but I know someone or _something_ is here with me. I walked to my direction, the dagger still in my hands, still on the lookout.

A few hours passed, the sun was starting to rise, and I was sleep deprived. I was halfway there, almost to my destination.

"Annabeth!" I heard, not too far behind me. I ran away from the sound and I felt myself bump into someone. I looked to see who it was.

"Luke." I said, my eyes widening. Suddenly, I wasn't in the forest anymore, I was somewhere else. I was in the alley where he and Thalia found me with my hammer. Where he gave me my first celestial bronze dagger. Then, I was on his boat.

"…And you're hanging out with a Cyclopes. I'm disappointed in you, Annabeth." The words rang in my head. I knew it wasn't Luke, but it still hurt.

Then, I was on that mountain, where he died, I was holding my dagger.

"Give me your dagger." He said, fighting Kronos. _Let go_. My mother's voice rang in my head. _Let go of the past_. But I couldn't bear to see this. Not this.

"No!" I yelled,

"Annabeth!"

"No!" I yelled louder, he and I struggled as he got it and stabbed himself. "LUKE!" I screamed. And I was back to the present, in tears. It hurt to see that again, to have to live through it.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." He said, then he faded away. It was a hallucination. It had to be, it wouldn't be logical for it to happen. And I was still holding on to it. I couldn't let that go. But I had to. Just like my breath, as I exhaled, I let go. With my tears, I let go. I let myself cry. Not long after, I heard another voice, Percy's. About a half a mile away.

"Annabeth?!" He's concerned. But I can't go back. Not now. Not like this.

"I love you, Percy." I muttered, as I ran away, closer to my final destination. Closer to my doom. I wrote a fast note and left it on a tree: _I figured out when all is said and done. Two __**was**__ better than one._

Within 2 hours, I was tired. I felt like I'd pass out. I bumped into Percy in front of me. But he was faded, like Luke was. And where I was standing, became Camp. And I was wearing what I wore to his funeral. Well, the one when he returned from Calypso's Island.

"I stood at your _funeral_, Percy!" I saw myself yell,

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I didn't know where you were! I was worried sick, camp was too! You thought you could just leave me?" I saw myself yell. Anger came up in me. Present-me, I mean. "You didn't try communicating, telling me you were okay?! Telling anyone you were okay?!"

I recalled what I had to do that day. I had to call Percy's mother and fill her in. I listened to her sob, and cry, and I couldn't do anything, I just joined her. That's when she knew I loved him.

The next scene was when I took a knife for him, how concerned he was. How angry at Will he'd get every time I'd wince.

I saw everything. The underwater kiss, the fights, the war, the argument, me leaving only, not to comeback for several months without communication, the singing when Aphrodite came. When I snapped back into reality, he didn't say anything before he disappeared. And I knew why, because we weren't finished. Our story is unfinished. This wouldn't be the end. I climbed up a tree and tied myself to it. I deserve some rest.

_Percy's POV-_

"Can't we do something to make this faster? She might actually be there by now!"

"Percy, I know you're worried-"

"_Worried_ doesn't cover it, Piper! I didn't even get to say goodbye!" I yelled. I might feel a little guilty later on, but I didn't at the moment, I needed to find Annabeth.

"Percy, calm down. She was only trying to help." Jason said, I rolled my eyes. "I understand. Maybe I could fly and look around, you guys keep walking. He said as he flew up into the air. We walked even more until we came across a paper stuck onto a tree. _I figured out when all is said and done. Two __**was **__better than one_. That was the duet we performed.

"Annabeth!?" I yelled, and still no response. Then I heard screaming: _No_. The voice yelled and I followed it.

It has been a solid one or two hours and still nothing. Then, I heard her scream again. _I stood there, at your __**funeral**_. I ran towards it, it had to be Annabeth, talking about the funeral after Calypso's island.

_Annabeth's POV-_

I heard another: _Annabeth_. When I woke, I looked back from the trunk of the tree, I saw Percy. How long was I asleep?! I climbed higher, to Zeus' territory, surprisingly, he didn't get the least bit mad. But I didn't think Jason would be flying around. I ducked my head. What do I do now? Jump?

Actually, that's not a bad idea, but I'd risk falling. I looked in my bag and I saw string. Yup, _String_.

Then it came to me. I could walk on a tight rope. The string was strong enough. I threw one end to the next tree. It tangled along the branch and I removed my sneakers and walked. _Don't fall. Don't fall._ I thought to myself. And I had tunnel vision for what I wanted.

I wanted them to be safe. And I realized I might be putting them in more danger by leaving.

The dream I had of Percy's assassination, what if that's recent? What if that's happening now?

Just as I was thinking, my bone started to hurt in my foot. I had to get to the other branch I got there and put on my sneakers. But the rope tied itself to the next branch. _I'm proud of you, kiddo._ The words rang in my head. I looked forward. Luke was there. Urging me to come along. And my vision changed to me on the hill to camp. I tried to walk to him, but my foot slipped. I fell, but my hand caught on to the string. And my sight was back to reality, my fingers started to sweat and I fell. I blacked out in mid-air.

When I woke, I was in a tent, Percy was beside me just sitting in the corner or the tiny tent, facing the door. Teary-eyed.

"Seaweed Brain?" I said, sitting up.

"Annabeth." He said, relief in his voice and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry. For running."

"You put on quite a chase." He said, I chuckled at that. "Why'd you run?"

"I just wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to live as normal as you can get and I thought running would help me achieve that. But it didn't." I said, "I realized that."

"Don't do that again. I thought that you were-"

"Don't even think that, Seaweed Brain." I said. "Don't you ever." He sighed and there was a moment of silence, and I knew I had to tell him about Luke.

"I… I saw Luke while I was running." He looked at me.

"Annabeth…"

"No, Percy. I saw him. I saw everything. I relived everything." I said, my eyes, getting teary. "I saw him on that boat when he got mad at me for being with Tyson. I saw him on the hill to Camp. I saw him on that hill where I-"

"You didn't kill him." Percy interrupted.

"It was _my_ dagger. My first proper weapon that _he _gave me." I said, "I tried not to give him that dagger. I tried to keep it from him, I did." I said, my voice starting to crack.

"Annabeth, he was already gone."

"He wouldn't have done that if he was gone! He was there! I killed him, Percy. I killed him. It was me." I said, "He was like a brother… he was my brother. We had a deal that we were family and… Percy, I killed my brother." Tears started to stroll down my cheeks. He hugged me, which forced me to cry silently in his chest.

"It's not your fault." He tried to comfort me. I tried to acknowledge that, but it didn't work. "Now, I know you're not telling me something else, what is it?"

"He told me he was proud of me. It was his voice. And I knew it was impossible but… it felt so real."

"He should be proud. Look at what you've accomplished." He said, that cheered me up a little. The reconstruction of Olympus, a war with Gaea, getting the Athena's Parthenon _with a broken leg_, Tartarus…

"Then I saw you." I said, "I stood at your funeral, I yelled at you for not trying to communicate." I added. "I saw and relieved everything. Then, you didn't say anything when you faded away. That was when I knew, we are unfinished, Percy."

"I knew that." He said, I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, for leaving."

"It's okay. I would've too." There was another moment of silence. Only to be interrupted by a scream.

* * *

**I know, it's been ages since I've updated, but this document kept deleting (5 times) and I had to rewrite everything **_**over and over**_** again. So, please review, favourite, follow, etc.**

**And sadly, until I can afford lawyers, I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of its characters.**

"**Okay?"**

"**Okay."**


	7. Chapter 7

_Annabeth's POV-_

My tears were gone, and Percy and I ran out. Jason and Frank were flying. Trying to attack Empousaii. I looked to my other side, I see Leo and Hazel trying to fight Cyclopes, and I see Piper fighting a Minotaur.

"Percy, help Piper. I need to see what's going on." He ran to Piper and I looked up. I won't know until I get a bird's-eye-view. I got some shoes out of my bag, with wings, courtesy of Hermes… and Luke. I put them on and flew up Jason got distracted and looked at me.

"How are you-"

"Surprised that the daughter of Athena can fly?" I said, and I looked around, I saw the lake. That's why, they're on defence. The monsters are attacking to keep me away. "The lake."

"Annabeth, you're foot is sprained. It's not a good idea to-"

"It's not wise to, but I have to. Tell everyone goodbye and tell Percy I love him. It's the only way I could stop this." I flew to the lake.

"Annabeth!" Jason called, then continued fighting. I landed and removed my shoes. I grabbed my pen and my dagger, and I dived in. And suddenly it was like time itself stopped, and it started to rewind, was I not ready? What was happening? Suddenly, I was on a ship. I looked around, the Argo II? Impossible! It broke in the war. Then, my mind snapped back, I was actually in a cave. I could feel it, but the thing is, I still saw the Argo II, perhaps, it's an illusion.

"Daughter of Athena." I heard a voice say, I looked around. No one. "Appreciate the glasses? It shows you some former surroundings, it confuses your enemies." Suddenly I was on St. Helens.

"Stop this, Pallas. My mother took your dignity before, I have been sent to do it again." I said, he laughed and he removed my glasses, I was in Tartarus. All over again. But I was in a cave there.

"You and quite a few others." He said, gesturing to the other demigods, other children of Athena, caged above lava. "You see, you aren't the first." He pointed out. To admit, I was a little hurt my mother put me as back-up of the back-up of the back-up of the first. But I didn't let that show.

"No matter. It doesn't stop me from fulfilling what I have been fated to do. Unlike them," I say and I look at them, "and I mean no offense when I say this," I said, looking back at the Titan before me, "I have let go. Dealt with it. And I'm ready to die, if that is absolutely necessary." I pointed out, glaring at him and he laughed.

"Then prepare."

"Give me ten minutes, I have an Aphrodite friend who would actually love to dress me for _your_ funeral." I teased, and got my pen out. He looked at me ridiculously.

"A _pen_? That's you're weapon of choice?"

"And a dagger." I added, my siblings snickered at me. I looked at them. "Just you wait and see. You're laughing at the Daughter of Athena who fought Arachne _with_ a broken leg to get Athena's Parthenon. Single-handedly." I said, that made them quiet and I looked back at Pallas.

"Now, _Princess_, care to start?" He teased.

"Don't call me princess. Start, Pallas." I said. He lunged at me with his sword, I dodged.

"Come on, no warming up, now." I teased. In retrospect, I shouldn't be teasing a Titan, but he called me a dam _PRINCESS_. He lunged at me again, I uncapped my sword and mine clashed with his.

It ended up with us clashing swords, left to right, forwards to backwards.

Until he got me bending back his sword almost at my neck, my sword was the only thing stopping it. _Let go_. I realized, Mother didn't mean let it do emotionally. She meant for me to put all my emotions, and let it go into this fight.

"Give up?" He asked,

"Never." I replied, I got my dagger and stabbed his arm. That got me free. I fought harder than I've ever fought before, both my sword and my dagger. In the corner of my eye, I could see my siblings staring at me in awe. Then, suddenly, I glowed grey. I disarmed him, his sword across the cave I did a 360 and I slashed a bit of his neck. I had to get him in his heart and his head. I slashed his hip when he was surprised and off-guard. He fell and my sword was pointed at his neck. "Last words?"

"Never have I seen such a worthy opponent that matched potential to your mother."

"That's because you never fought me." I said, and I did a 360, very powerful and strong which beheaded him. He was dead and my mission was accomplished.

The glow was gone and I looked at my arms, which were full of blood, my leg with a stab wound, and I didn't feel a thing in the fight. I limped my way to the controls. I made the cage go to land, and I opened it. My siblings still in awe. As I limped away into the ocean, where I closed my eyes, relaxed, tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. It wasn't so long until I was pulled up into land. I coughed out some water.

"Hey, you're alive." Leo said, smiling. I smirked and sat up.

"Of course I am. You didn't think I'd die after all this way, did you?" I replied, yup, I was back. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, One of the Seven of the Great Prophecy, retriever of Athena's Parthenon, winner against the Titan, Pallas, Survivor of Tartarus, I am nobody's sidekick. Because I fought alone.

"Now, you can say you're a hero." Jason said,

"I don't care about that." I said, "It is but a mere title, I was fine without it." I pointed out. Forgot one thing, girlfriend of the Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson.

"Well, it's good to have an official title."

"Jason Grace, are you saying I wasn't a hero before? I beat a titan, I can sure beat you faster than you combusting in the River Styx." I said, he laughed.

"Not like that, you can't."

"This is how I beat Pallas, _with_ a sprained ankle. _And_ a stab on my leg. And-"

"I get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Seaweed Brain?"

"Tent. He's worried." Piper said, I stood up. "Careful, you still have a stab wound."

"It won't be a trouble." I said, as I limped to the tent to see Percy sleeping. I sat down next to him.

"Annabeth…" He muttered, still sleeping… and drooling.

"You drool in your sleep." I muttered to myself. Silently laughing at my first words to him. Apparently, he heard me.

"Come to bring me to the Underworld?" He said with one eye open. I smiled at him.

"Why would you think that?" I tilted my head a bit and squinted my eyes.

"Because you must be an angel to be that beautiful." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"That's so cheesy, Seaweed Brain." I said, he sat up and opened both his eyes and pecked me on the cheek. He examined my arms and my legs.

"What happened?"

"Well, you can't expect me to get out a fight with Pallas without a few scars." I said,

"Don't they hurt?"

"Hurt like Hades," I answered, truthfully. "But it was worth it." Suddenly we were teleported, standing. Well, except for Seaweed Brain. We were in the throne room of Olympus. I looked at him. "Need a hand?"

"No." He said, standing up.

"Annabeth." My mother called. I looked at her.

"Mother. I do appreciate the fact you let me fight, but fifth, really?" I asked, "After everything, fifth?"

"Seems like she found out." Poseidon said,

"You think?" My mother hissed at him, and looked at me. "I apologize, my child. I should've known better." I shrugged. "I am very proud of what you accomplished today, Annabeth. And for the first common prize is to get healed, sadly, I do not have that power."

"But I do think she deserves _something_, after all, she did save _all_ of us." Apollo said, eyeing me. And suddenly, all my wounds disappeared. After all the years, I was still mad at Hera. She looked down and I looked at her.

"I do believe I deserve an apology. Both Percy and I do. For what you did before the fight with Gaea." I said, holding Percy's hand. He smiled at me for a second.

"Aww!" Aphrodite said, Piper rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" She said, her mom smiled sheepishly.

"Yes… I apologize for what I did and that was wrong." Hera said,

"Thank you. And I will leave the judgement whether or not I should forgive you to Percy." I said, looking at Percy.

"Well, you did cause her to break her leg, fight Arachne then made both of us fall into Tartarus." He said, taking his time. "But I do forgive you."

"As do I." I said, following him.

"As for the second prize, which is a grand one." My mother said and looked at Zeus. He sighed.

"I promise I won't try to kill Percy whenever he hops on a plane to try and visit you." He grumbled. That is a grand plane.

"And the next one, is mine and everyone else's." My mother said. "Would you like to become a goddess, daughter?" The biggest one of the night. I definitely was shocked at that one. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I looked down to think.

Years ago, I remember Percy having such an offer. And he declined. And I am not fully aware of his reasons, but I am happy he did so. All Luke ever wanted was to rule Olympus, to be in my place and say yes. This is what I dreamt of since I was seven. But would I really say _yes_ to this and lose Percy? The one who stood by me after all this time? My best friend? The one I truly love? I looked to him before making my decision, then the Olympians in front of me. I took a step forward.

"Years ago, Percy received such an offer. He declined and although I am not fully aware of his reasons, nor do I wish to say this in front of him, I was happy about that." I began. "All Luke ever wanted was to be a god and have a chance and to be remembered, and I have that chance. And I am truly grateful that you would consider giving me such an offer, but…" I said, eyeing Aphrodite, who looked like she'd scream after I say what I will. "I cannot be happier as a goddess than I am now. And I can't trade the person who stood by me forever and all my friends for this so-called gift of immortality. Because I would not be able to stand, youthful forever and see them grow old before my eyes and die." I said, looking at all of them and then the Olympians. "I have to decline that gift, because I'm happier now than I ever would be as a goddess."

"You understand that it is very unlikely for us to give you another shot at this."

"I understand if you are truly grateful, if I were to change my mind, I could still be a goddess, if I would like to." I said, they sighed, except for Aphrodite, who looked ready to stand, dance and throw a celebration party.

"Fine. That is our gift. If you are to change your mind, you may become a goddess." Zeus said, and we were soon all back at camp.

* * *

**A few years later**

I'm 21 now, and I live with Percy as an official architect, whilst he is a marine biologist. Percy and I were going out tonight to celebrate our anniversary, although, he didn't tell me where we were going. He just told me to wear something formal.

Since, I must admit, that is not my best talent, I called the girls over. They put me in an elegant grey dress, and curled my hair into waves. They put me in heels too [which I strongly disagreed to because I can't run in heels if there's a monster attacks].

As for the make-up, they kept it normal, except they put me in red lipstick and cat-eye eyeliner.

It was time for the date and Percy came in the apartment.

"Is this too formal?" I asked, "The girls put me in heels and this dress, which I'm completely not used to running in." I started to rant, when he interrupted me.

"You look perfect." He said, and held my hand. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Liar." I accused. "I look too girly and princess-y." I said, "I'll just go change-"

"Wise Girl, you look fine." He said, I sighed.

"Whatever you say." I sighed.

In the middle of the drive, Percy told me to put on a blindfold.

"No way."

"Please, Wise Girl?"

"No! It's ridiculous for me to put on a blindfold."

"Please?" He said, giving me puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes, he knew he'd won.

"This is the last time." I said, putting on the blindfold.

"Thanks, Wise Girl." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

Around fifteen minutes later, the car stopped and Percy helped me out, he made me stand still as he removed the blindfold. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in a meadow, rose petals on the ground, a circular table in the center of the venue, with a candle on the middle of it, lit candles.

"Oh my gods." I said. There were to chairs, he pulled out the chair for me, and I sat down as he turned on a radio and there was the DJ,

_This is a requested song from Percy Jackson to Annabeth Chase…_ _He says, he loves you and happy anniversary. This is your song. Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift._

Then our song played on the radio. He knelt down on one knee beside me.

"Annabeth Chase," he started. Tears started to form in my eyes,

"Oh my gods." I muttered.

"I'm thinking I can't live without you. And there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, but I figured out when I met you, two is better than one. Annabeth, we are unfinished because we won't ever end and I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He said, getting a little hard on the words, "Will you marry me?"

"Percy, this really is the _sweetest_ thing anyone has ever done for me. And my answer is _yes_, Percy Jackson, I will marry you." And he put the ring on me as we shared one long, passionate kiss.

* * *

***tear* By the way, this is **_**NOT**_**the last chapter. Not even close. There's a lot more coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Annabeth's POV-_

It all went by so fast. He was saying this, I was saying things that I didn't mean. I guess, I was just scared. Scared I'd lose him like I did when we were seventeen. Lose him like I lost Luke. Now look at me, I'm at Piper's house, she's letting me stay the night and helping me as I'm crying on the marble tiles of her guest room.

"He shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have and he was really dumb to say that."

"That's why he's Seaweed Brain. But he is… or at least was… _my_ Seaweed Brain."

"It's not over until you say it is, Annabeth."

"He told me that I was stupid for not knowing how he was feeling, Piper. _Stupid_! I'm the daughter of Athena for gods' sake! I'm supposed to be some hero! What the Hades' happened, Piper?" Percy is the only thing that can make me doubt myself. The only thing that keeps me wishing on meteorites falling in the sky at night, the one who knows me well enough, that he can break me or fix me.

"You are! You are smart, Annabeth. And you defeated Pallas all on your own! With a stab wound! _And_ a sprain ankle. You _are_ a hero!"

"That's not what he said." I said, my eyes getting teary. As I started to cry _again_.

_I was cooking dinner and Percy came through the door, he sighed and sat down on the couch._

"_Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said, still calling him my nickname for him._

"_Don't call me Seaweed Brain." He said, dull._

"_But isn't that what I've called you since we were twelve? What changed?"_

"_Things don't always stay the same, Annabeth." He said, as I finished cooking the meal, well, the blue meal, I put it on the table. "A lot has happened since we were twelve."_

"_I've called you that when we were seventeen, nineteen, twenty, a few weeks ago, too Sea- I mean, Percy." I said, quickly correcting myself. Last thing I wanted to do is annoy him. He stayed silent, he looked at the food._

"_Why's it blue?"_

"_You love blue food, or have you forgotten that, too?" He sighed and stood up, he wasn't pleased and I stood up as he was walking to our room. "What's wrong with you?! You were fine earlier today, what happened?!" I raised my voice._

"_Well, obviously, to only figure that out now makes me question why __**you**__ call __**me **__Seaweed Brain."_

"_So, I'm stupid, now?"_

"_Exactly, Annabeth! Shouldn't it have been obvious that I wanted to be alone?!" He yelled, tears welled up in my eyes. "Annabeth-" He started to regret but I was so mad, I couldn't take it. I declined being a goddess for him, I fought Pallas for __**him**__._

"_Fine. You want to be alone?!" I said, getting angry and started to yell. "Then," I said, getting my present for him and I threw it at him. "…have all the alone time you need! But you don't have to talk to me ever again! Okay? If you feel this way, if you'll keep treating this way and insulting me after everything I've done for you-" I said, calming myself down, feeling more sorrowful than angry. "…then, we. Are. Done." I said, getting out of the apartment and slamming the door behind me and a tear fell down as I wiped it away and went straight to Piper._

~*~  
I looked at Piper for a second and she hugged me as I cried. Then, the doorbell rang and I buried my head in my knees. It has been twelve hours without seeing Percy… thirty-six without sleeping.

"Will you okay if I get that?" She asked, I nodded, but that didn't stop my sobs, she left the room and closed the door. It felt like thirty minutes past after she left, during that time, I paced the room crying, angry, sad, upset and disappointed. Those were all of my feelings. After 15 minutes, I threw my phone, that Leo made that's for demigods and monsters can't track you, across the room as I slid my back against the walls, sitting again and crying into my hands. My cheeks were completely wet, my eyes are probably red and puffy, and suddenly I heard screaming outside, but that didn't stop me from crying.

"Please, let me see her!"

"No! You should've seen her when she came, Percy! She was so upset! She was broken, you tore her up and burned her ten times, Percy!" Piper yelled at him, but somehow he managed to push past her and the door opened up. I didn't bother looking, I knew who it was.

"Annabeth?" He said, suddenly, his voice was small, shaky, too. So different from earlier, I heard the door shut. "I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I shouldn't have said what I did." He sat beside me.

"I… I tried… I fought Pallas because I wanted to save you… I declined being a goddess for you…" I said, "And you called be _stupid_." I said, "You yelled at me, you got mad at me for being me… What do you want me to say to that?"

_Percy's POV-_

"…What do you want me to say to that?" She asked me, her voice was small, and afraid. I had frightened her. _Me_. "You want me to tell you that it's okay?"

"Well, I do, but that's not how it works." I said, "I learned that much."

"Then what?!" She said, she cried again. "What?! What do you want me to do?" She said,

"I just wanted to let you know, that I feel terrible. And what I did wasn't right. It wasn't right to you, but I had such a bad day…" I said and I looked at her. She looked awful, her hair was a mess, her cheeks were stained, she was pale and her eyes were red and puffy. It's hard _not_ to feel guilty.

"I cooked… I faked smiles when you needed them… _why_?"

"I was stupid and dumb-"

"Synonyms." She notified me, obviously, her state didn't stop her from correcting me.

"Then double it." I said, softly. "I shouldn't have said that. And I'm sorry. And I don't expect you to forgive me right away or at all, but I'm sorry." I told her and it started to rain. "I have to go. Goodbye, Wise Girl." I said and I left the room.

_Annabeth's POV-_

He left me. He just left me here after a semi-short apology. With explanations and he only got one thing a bit wrong. I felt like I was growing on him, I also felt it wouldn't be right to leave him, but it wouldn't be right to go like this. I was still upset and angry. But I was guilty and full of pity. I buried my head again and cried again.

He called me stupid, we fought. But put that against everything else.

We gone through Tartarus, got the Golden Fleece, retrieved Zeus' lightning bolt, fought Gaea, fought Kronos, I took a knife for him, he saved me from Kronos with Artemis, he took me on my first quest, I saved him in Tartarus, he saved me in Tartarus, we got through nightmares, he saved me from the sirens, we got through the labyrinth, he got me to escape the labyrinth and sacrificed himself, we train together, I got him back from the Roman camp, he remembered me, and only me.

Was I going to let that go because of one mistake?

Was I going to leave him for one bad day?

Was I going to stop loving him?

Would I ever get over him?

All of these questions have one similar answer. This problem had one fix. I got the phone and I called a friend of mine, Hazel, who knew Percy would have a press conference there in just a few minutes and they still needed entertainment.

"Hello?" She asked,

"Hazel, could you do me a favour?"

~LINEBREAK~

I was there backstage. Fumbling this my thumbs, nervous to Tartarus and back. I was wearing red sneakers, red high-waisted shorts, a striped shirt Navy Blue and White. My hair was in a ponytail and straight, for once. Hazel got out.

"Now it's time for some entertainment!" She said, everyone clapped and she sat down, all the lights got out, I sat on the chair and started playing guitar. By the way I was faced to the east, so they only saw half my face.

"I remember what you wore on the first day,

You came into my life and I thought _hey, you know, this could be something_.

'Cause everything you do and words you say,

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing…" I sang into the lapel mic.

"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one." I sang and stood up, still playing, I looked at the audience, no Percy… yet.

"I remember every look upon your face,

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste,

You make it hard for breathing.

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing." I sang and he came into the room, I smiled at him,

"Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one." I sang, he came up with me. He was handed a mic and he sang the next part.

"I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)." He sang and we both sang the chorus.

"Maybe it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one, two is better than one." We sang in different harmonies, making it sound beautiful and unique. Then our mics were switched off.

"Forgive me?" I asked,

"For what?" He replied,

"For taking so long." And we kissed.

Song is… well, I guess you guys know the song already. It's over used now… I should get a new song, shoudn't I?

"Beauty in serenity."


	9. Chapter 9

_Annabeth's POV-_

All I wanted was to keep them safe. All I wanted was for them to live a normal life, well, I guess I failed at that. Let me explain, then of us were asked _again_ by the gods to fight a titan. But this titan has been defeated by three before. _Kronos_ is back, and not only that, it's worse. He's in Percy.

~Two months ago~

I woke up and sat up and I saw a note where Percy was supposed to be.

_Out for a bit, see you later, Wise Girl._

So I went on doing the usual, on my draft board working on a client's kitchen, then cooking my own food, then I got a call from my red-headed friend, Rachel with Hazel, Daughter of Pluto. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?" Rachel asked,

"No, this is her imaginary twin sister. Of course it's me, what is it?"

"You have to get out of there. Right now." Hazel said. Her statement got me somewhat confused, there was so much terror and concern in her voice, that made me wonder what was going on to make her sound like this.

"Why? What's going on? Where would I go?" I asked, spluttering whatever question came to mind.

"Just get out of there go to Piper's, or anyone's house! You just _need_ to get out before Percy arrives!" Rachel screamed into the phone making me have to bring it away from my ear.

"I need some sort of explanation." I said, serving the pasta I just cooked… to myself.

"Please, you have to trust us without question, we'll explain when you're out of there."

"I _just_ cooked a perfectly good lunch and you want me to leave it?"

"Just go!" I sighed, and turned off the stove and I got out of there To Rachel's after I hung up the phone. I knocked on her door and she answered.

"What's the problem?" I asked, "I was also in the middle of making a draft for a client that demands a visual aid for her new kitchen _tomorrow_!" I said, she pulled me inside and shut the door and locked it, she was frantic in made her hands shake. "Rachel, what's going on?" No answer. She brought me to the kitchen with Hazel inside of it.

"She spouted out a prophecy a moment ago." Hazel started,

"Was it so bad you had to call me in the middle of lunch _and_ work?!"

"Much worse. He's back, Annabeth." Rachel said,

"Who?"

"Kronos and he's _beyond_ mad at you."

~Present~

"Where is he?!" Poseidon yelled, Percy's father.

"You expect me to know?" I asked, calmly. There were already so many people yelling, I just needed someone to stay calm and that had to be me.

"You two are engaged! You _should _know!" He yelled,

"No!" I yelled which got everyone quiet. Everyone stared at me but I kept my eyes on the god who was staring at me. "No. I'm engaged to Percy. This isn't the _Perseus Jackson_ that I knew. This is the titan who killed one of the only people who accepted me since I was seven!" I yelled, "Just because you lost your son, doesn't mean you're the only one grieving! You have _no_ idea what I feel about this matter for your father to ruin everything I have built up from the ruins of the ground that I call my life, Sea god! So don't scream at me, don't _blame _me for _this_." I said and stormed out of Jason and Piper's house, slamming the door behind me.

~A few seconds after Hazel and Rachel told Annabeth Kronos is back~

"He… he's back?" I stuttered, they nodded.

"That's not the worst of it." Hazel said,

"He's in Percy." Rachel completed. And just like that my whole life was shattered. Everything I built was somehow ruined like a glass vase falling onto the ground.

"What's the whole prophecy?"

"An old enemy will return,

From old mistakes he has learned,

Possessed the son of the god of the sea,

A daughter of Athena is the key,

The death of her will win the battle you have won,

To fail would make the world none." Rachel said,

"What if it's Pallas? And not Kronos?"

"Because Pallas does not possess, Annabeth." Hazel said, I felt my heart crack into a million pieces and fall. "You know who it is. And you know how to…"

"I won't!" I yelled, "I can't! I know I'm being irrational, but I can't kill Percy."

"It's not irrational. It's feelings, Annabeth." Hazel said,

"I can't kill him." I said, "It's improbable for me to be the one to kill him. I have tons of sisters maybe it's them."

"You know it has to be you."

"But…"

"Annabeth." Rachel said, "Don't make this harder than it already is." Then there was a knock on the door. It was the rest of the seven. I don't know why they were there. But somehow, they knew. They knew what had happened, and what had to be done.

Which led me to this.

~Present~

"Annabeth?!" Jason yelled,

"Annabeth?!" Leo. I stayed quiet, in an alley near the empire state building. I wish Sally Jackson were here, she could help, but she and Paul had moved away, and I didn't have any drachmas to iris-message her. My vision was blurred by love and feelings that I could not identify.

And if my visions are blurred, that gives Kronos an advantage because I'm weak. But if Percy's feelings are stronger and Kronos' he might over-power him!

Big might. But it's better than killing him. I needed to fake my own death. I walked out.

"Jason! Leo!" I said, and I had to tell them my plan. We went back and we explained, Poseidon would tell him. I'd be watching in the shadows, courtesy of Hades. But I knew, if this didn't work, I'd have to deliver a final blow. I'd use a lightning bolt, courtesy of Zeus. The plan was in motion.

LINEBREAK

I watched Kronos or Percy as Poseidon flashed in.

"Percy, if you're in there I have some news." He started, Kronos' head tilted. "It's about Annabeth. She… she died." Suddenly, Percy was there instead of Kronos.

"Wha… How?"

"She killed herself, son. She didn't want to be the one to kill you, she couldn't bear the burden, and she committed the deed she had never done, suicide."

"No… NO!" Percy yelled, making it the water around him stand.

"I'm sorry."

"You're lying!" He said, "It can't be true." Then Kronos started to come back.

_Percy's POV-_

You made her kill herself, you monster. It's your fault. I fought Kronos, tried to get him out of my system, it wasn't long until he had my head, but I still had my arms, I got riptide out.

"Son…" Poseidon said, and I stabbed myself. I heard a faint scream.

"No!" It was a female voice, one that sounded like a hot cup of tea in a cold, winter day.

It was Annabeth. But I knew, it had to be all in my mind.

_Annabeth's POV-_

I can to my beloved, as fast as I could, I caught him before he could fall.

"No! Percy! You Seaweed Brain, why?!" I screamed, Apollo came. I looked at him, "Help! Heal him."

"I… I cannot." He said, "Only a goddess who has fallen in love with him can, a goddess for power to heal him physically, and love to heal him emotionally." I looked at Poseidon.

"A few years ago, you gave me a choice to turn into a goddess, and if I were to change my mind it still may come true. Poseidon, please help me heal your son, make me a goddess." I said, and I glowed. I glowed grey, changing colours, my hair got loose and I wore a white, Greek gown, and sandals. My wounds were gone and I felt the power rushing through me. A tear fell down, that one day, I'd see all my friends die of old age as I would live, Percy would be one of them. But this is a sacrifice I would have to make. A tear fell down and landed on my beloved's wound as it healed and he opened his eyes.

"Annabeth? Am I…"

"No. Thank gods you're not."

"But you're…"

"Alive. So are you. Please tell me he's gone, so I may bring you home and explain." He nodded, and I brought him home. With everyone else, it was going to be hard that I had to become a goddess. Though it may not be on my account that it will be beneficial, but to Percy's. And it may have equal parts, one sad and another joyful, AKA, having to leave him and the fact I may never see my own children, but reviving him, my true love, I'll just have to make-do.

We explained to him what happened, and the fact I had become a goddess, afterwards, everyone else left. Percy looked at me.

"So, you're a…" He said,

"Minor goddess." I said, "You have to understand I did it to save you." I begged of him to listen by the tone of my voice.

"You said that once you wanted me to live a normal life. How can I do that if my fiancé is a goddess, and won't be able to even speak to her own children?" He said, his voice shaking, I felt instantly guilty for what I've done. "Dying is part of a normal life!"

"But it wasn't your time! It wasn't your time to die, it wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"There is no _schedule_ in life, Annabeth! You can't plan anything out!"

"You think I planned this out?!" I yelled back at him. Tears welling up in my eyes, and that made him silent. I sat down on the stool, put my elbows on our counter and buried my face in them.

"Annabeth…"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. The fates said you'd grow old, the prophecy said different."

"Prophecy?"

"It said _I_ was supposed to die, Percy. Not you. Never mentioned you other than the third line, which said you were possessed by Kronos. You weren't supposed to die, I was." I said, which left a moment of silence. About a minute or so passed before I spoke, "And I don't think it's over. I can feel it in my bones he's still here. This time, _golden dust_ doesn't mean anything. It means it's not over and he'll be coming soon." I said, and I looked at him. "Very soon."

**How'd you like that? Thought I'd end it right here with the whole **_**Kronos **_**thing? Nah, that's be too easy. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Annabeth's POV-_

No one has trusted Percy since he has come back. They think it's too easy that Kronos would just disappear. To be honest, I do too. Not only that, but even I cannot trust Seaweed Brain. He's changed in some way. But I guess I would be to if it turned out my boyfriend turned into a god. But I've had enough of the cold shoulder from him, when I was holding a meeting of battle plans and everyone became quiet when Percy walked in, as if he were some kind of alien. Poor Percy, I know what it's like to be alienated.

"Fine! Don't talk to me!" He screamed and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Percy-" I was saying about to go after him when Jason grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"He needs space. Space and time." He said, I nodded and he let go of me.

"My daughter," my mother started, I looked at her. I gulped. "What do we do now?"

"We have to kill Kronos once and for all."

"But we can't do that without you… uhm…" Leo said,

"Why's everyone so scared of finishing that word?!" I snapped, everyone looked at me, "It's a simple word, it's a part of life. _Dying_, Leo. That's the word you're looking for, Leo."

"Because it seems so _official_." Poseidon said,

"Well, you can't change a prophecy." I said, "_Dying_ is a part of life. It's official, and it's a word. So deal with it!" I snapped,

"Being a goddess, does not give you the right to snap at us!" Zeus said,

"Being a major god does not give you a right to determine my fate and prolong what I know!" I retaliated, I knew I had to compose myself. I needed to make myself relax. "Excuse me." I said, and I left the room. I ran to my room and silently cried. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" It was a male voice. "Wise girl? It's me." It was Percy. I stopped the tears and put the excess in the bottle inside me. I wiped my physical tears away and opened the door. "So goddesses still cry."

"Not sure about the major ones but the minor ones do. I know that for a fact." I said, there was a silence. It's been like this for a while. We small talk but we can't keep it up, so there's a silence and one of us leave.

"Well, I should go." He said. See? And he turned around, and took a step,

"Wait." I said, he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain." I said, removing my ring. "I know things didn't work out like we planned and I know you're starting to rethink about me." I said, handing him my ring. "So, I'll give you time to rethink. I'm sorry that we didn't really work out as planned. I learned now, we can't plan out life… Thank you." I felt my heart shatter and fall. I was about to close the door when he said,

"Wait." I stopped and reopened the door. I looked at him. "My turn to talk." He added, I looked at the floor then at his eyes which made me feel lost in the sea. "I love you, Wise Girl, I really do, but don't you think it's hard for me to accept I turned down being a god for you, but you just turned into a goddess and you choose to leave me."

"Percy, you have to understand my reasons. You weren't meant to die. The prophecy states that I was… that I am going to be the one to die."

"In some sick way, that's one way of leaving."

"I don't want it to be like this."

"Keep the ring, Annabeth. You can keep it, but I guess, you couldn't keep me." And then my heart broke, and I knew it wouldn't be able to be fixed as he left and I closed the door. I threw the ring out of the window and cried.

"Is this it?" I asked myself, as I looked in front of me that used to be a park for the kid I planned to have but never will, is now ruins burning in flames. "Is this it?!" I yelled a bit louder. "Is that all you got for me? Weaken me all you want, Kronos. But you're never going to get him. Never him. You want me? You can get me, you can kill me and torture me you sick menace. But don't destroy Manhattan. Don't destroy this, them or _him_. And you can win your revenge for Luke, your former capsule. For yourself being beaten by demigods." I said, "Kill me! I'm ready! You can kill me now! Oh wait, you won't. Because you don't want to _just_ see me dead. You're a drama queen, I almost forgot that. You want a stage, where everyone can see you. You want me to be humiliated, and to have your dignity back. You can have it! But you can't have me humiliated, because I'm already broken." I got out of the building. Doubting myself.

Why am I goddess? What am I a goddess of? I knew I didn't want to be here anymore. Not without Percy. I got into a small office. I saw that I was in Percy's work place and I was just absentmindedly walking, I probably teleported here by accident. I got a pen and paper.

_I knew you'd find this, mainly because it's your office. It may be improbable, but I accidentally teleported here. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry for this mess. Of all of this and I wish there some better explanation._

_I love you, Percy, and I understand in some sick way you consider me becoming a goddess as leaving. But more than anything and life itself; I love you. And I'm doing this to end all the pain I've been causing, to end the sadness, the anger, everything._

_And tell the others why I've left, tell them not to worry._

_And tell my mother, that maybe I am a failure after all._ I wrote, sealing it in an envelope, I knew the ink was waterproof, it's Percy's, of course it is. I went to one of his water tanks and gently put it in. I looked at the fish in the tank, and told them;

"Tell him that's his." Not sure if they understood, but I left. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I would know once I got there.

_Percy's POV- _**(I swear this will last at least a paragraph longer than the others.)**

I got to work the day after the scene with Annabeth. I was on my way to my office when the fish in the tank were yelling at me.

"Why are you upset?"

"You look different."

"What happened?" The voices said, I rolled my eyes when one fish got my attention.

"Sir, there was a girl and she left this for you." I looked around and I saw an envelope. I looked at my assistant, Jenny. **(No, that's ****not**** my name.)**

"Jenny, what's that envelope?" I asked her, she looked at it.

"I don't know. I could ask one of the divers to go take a look."

"No, I've got it." I said, going in my office. I put on my diving gear, not that I needed it, and got in the tank. I retrieved the envelope and got back to my office, dried myself off and changed back into normal clothes. I read it whilst I was sitting on my desk. Just by the handwriting, I knew, it was from Annabeth. After I read the note, I knew I had to leave right away. She was in danger. I got out. "Clear my schedule. I've got to go."

Had she felt guilty all this time because of me? Because of what I had said to her? I mean I knew I was important to her, she's told me that a dozen times, but I didn't think she'd take it _that_ hard that she feels the need to either commit suicide or to give up on this war. Or sacrifice where she was going, I got in the room with the others, where they were discussing something until I came in.

"No time to tell me to get out, but I think Annabeth's in danger."

"Aren't we all?" Jason said,

"More danger, I mean." I said, putting the letter on the desk. "That was found in my lab, in one of the tanks." My dad was the first to reach for it, then Athena read it.

"Maybe Kronos isn't in him anymore as we believed." She said.

"What do we do?"

"Well, Sea Spawn, I think it's obvious we get my daughter back. And to do that, we have to go to Kronos' lair." Athena said, "She hasn't acted like this before, what could have triggered it?"

"Well, last time I've eavesdropped on the two was yesterday." Aphrodite said, and we all looked at her. She must've seen the scene. "It's been on her mind but she didn't actually start taking it more seriously until yesterday when she ran out on us."

"What happened yesterday?" Piper asked, Aphrodite just looked at me.

"It's not mine to tell."

"It wasn't yours to eavesdrop, either." I muttered, Athena got the message and glared at me.

"I will personally deal with you later, Sea Spawn, for causing this problem." I gulped.

This was going to be awful.

_Annabeth's POV_-

I got to his base. And he looked at me, he was large, needless to say, like a god or goddess in his or her godly size.

"Hey Kronos! You wanted to kill me didn't you?!" I yelled at him, to get his attention, he looked at me.

"Ah. My sister, my love." He says, clearly, he has me confused with someone else.

"What?"

"Rhea, how have you been all these years whilst we were apart?"

"Excuse me?" I said, "I'm not Rhea, I'm Annabeth!" What am I doing?! Asking for a death wish?! He bent down to face me.

"I can feel that you're Rhea. She is in you."

"No, she isn't!" Yes, I am. Remind me if I ever see Percy, to flip him ten times and throw him to the other side of the wall. He's making me ask for this.

"


	11. Chapter 11

_Annabeth's POV-_

_Rhea? __**Rhea?**_ I am not _that _old. Geez, I'm barely 18! I can't believe he's mistaking me for someone to be his wife. For gods' sake he was a titan!

"Hey listen here, Kronos. I am _not_ your wife. Nor am I your _sister_!"

"Silly Rhea, always playing games."

"I am _not_ playing games!" I yelled at him. Suddenly a figure ran in front of me.

"You." Kronos said, about to step on him. It was Percy.

"No!" I yelled pushing him out of the way and Kronos stepped on me instead. Everything went black.

It wasn't wise for me to do that, but I love Percy. Even if he doesn't love me back. And maybe this was the death this prophecy was talking about.

I guess I really could've been a hero.

_Percy's POV-_

She pushed me out of the way, and instead, she was crushed.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, Kronos lifted his foot and picked up Annabeth's body. She looked lifeless. All the colour was drained from her body and her eyes were wide open. The stormy grey eyes suddenly looked dull. That ignited a spark in me.

"Son of Poseidon, you will pay for what you had done to Rhea!" Kronos yelled. _Rhea?_ He tried every move one me, every trick, but I knew too much. I fought and I fought for Annabeth.

_Annabeth's POV-_

I was in a place I did not recognize. It was a white tunnel in the darkness and I saw Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo. That girl who I was supposed to bring back to Camp Half-blood.

"Bi-Bianca?" I muttered to the young girl.

"You're that Annabeth girl!" She said, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Not supposed to be here? I died."

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" I wondered. What? But the Prophecy said… Oh no… no… It didn't say _I _would be the one to die… Who else was the daughter of Athena on this quest? Or was the death figurative? "Bianca, how do I get out of here?"

"You can't." She said, "Once you're here, you can _never_ get back."

"No! But I… I can't be dead!"

"The prophecy changed."

"I am _not_ dead! Percy! Oh, why did he have to try and save me?"

"He loves you."

"We got into a fight and…"

"Anger doesn't mask love, Annabeth." Bianca said, I stared at the girl. Was she the same girl I tried to save so many years ago? "He's mad, but in love. With you."

"I have to get out of here."

"That you do."

_Percy's POV-_

I was getting tired. I was starting to lose. I started to wonder how my Annabeth had defeated Pallas, single-handedly. _My _Annabeth, gods, please let the fates be kind and tell me she's not dead. She can't be. Then I remembered her advice to me.

~*~  
_"How did you defeat Pallas so easily?" I asked her, as we were packing up camp, getting ready to go home. She laughed as her grey eyes sparkled._

"_Easily? It was nowhere near easy." She answered back. "But to answer your question, I had to let go. Everything I was feeling, everything I've ever felt, in the past, present, and how I knew I would feel in the future, had to be put into my advantage and not my distraction." She said, "All of those emotions were used to fight. I made it into power, and fought for dear life." She said, she looked down a bit. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. She was keeping something from me for a while._

"_What?" I asked,_

"_Nothing. It's just that, I knew what I would feel in the future, or I had some sort of delusion that made me feel angry, it made me fight with everything I had."_

"_What was it?"_

"_I had a vision. Of you." She said, and everything went silent. I was about to ask her what she saw when she answered before I asked. "I saw you… being assassinated by Pallas' minions."_

"_Annabeth…"_

"_I really don't want that to happen. I can't lose anyone. Not you. I couldn't live without you… I can't. But I know it's irrational."_

"_You don't always have to be rational." I said, stroking her cheek._

"_But I do." She said, her eyes getting teary. "It's my defence mechanism. My defence against pain." She told me._

_She can't live without me._

_That's why she went to Kronos. I broke her heart, and she mine, and she __**wanted**__ to die._

I was suddenly very angry at myself. Not Kronos. It was my fault she was dead. If I hadn't said what I said, she'd be okay. Because for these past few weeks, I hadn't realized the pain I've caused her.

The pain that I wished she'd never have again. The pain of losing me. I've gotten so lost. I remember the countless times I'd break down, somehow she'd know and she'd come to me.

All that anger, I used it to fight. To fight Kronos. It wasn't long until I glowed blue.

_Annabeth's POV-_

"Listen here, I'm _not_ supposed to be here!" I told Charon.

"That's one everyone says."

"But I'm supposed to be alive. Fighting a war!" I yelled, frustrated. "I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Minor Goddess for defeating Pallas. One of the Seven of the Great Prophecy, One of the Heroes of Olympus." I said, continuing to say my titles. And I came to the last one. "And the soon-to-be-wife of Perseus Jackson if he'd have me."

"No matter who you are, you must pay a fine. Even then, you may not be able to get back in your body. It is uncertain." Drachmas. Of course. I've been so stupid. But do I have any? I got my bag, I had five Drachmas.

"Will five be enough?"

_Percy's POV-_

It wasn't working. I was putting all my emotion into this, but I still can't win. Not without Annabeth Chase.

"_I love you, Percy."_

"_You drool in your sleep."_

"_You really should take a shower."_

"_I have feelings for you. I'm just not sure if they're positive or negative yet."_

"_I'm sorry. For everything."_

All the things she said to me, came rushing back. All the joy. I had to remember who I was fighting for. Who I was trying to avenge. _Annabeth_.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, Kronos and I stopped and looked around and we saw Annabeth's body was gone. But she was floating above us. "Do you know how long and cold it is in the Underworld?! I mean honestly, all the fire, I would've expected it to be a little warmer and Charon to be more welcoming." She said, coming down to land. "Now, let's get one thing straight. I am _not_ Rhea. I _never will_ be Rhea. I _never was_ Rhea. And I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not that you called me otherwise." Her feet touched her brain. "But I know Kronos _is_ the youngest of the titans. Which would actually explain his stubbornness." I heard a few laughs. "Kronos, I ask you to give up now." She said.

_Annabeth's POV-_

"I would… Under one condition." I looked at him as he pointed at me. "You come with me. I won't kill you. But I won't promise there will be no pain. Even for just a few days." He was being strange. It was odd. He'd give up if I stay with him for a few days?

"That is all?" I asked, he nodded. I looked at my friends, who shook their heads and Percy grabbed my arm.

"I just got you back, don't leave me again." He said, as if this was the last time he would see me.

"It would be just for a few days."

"It's odd."

"But it's a choice I have to make. And I have a duty. To protect my siblings." I said. I had an idea. He'd ruin my life in those few days. Make it feel like I've lost _everything_. _Everyone_. Because the death wasn't literal. It was figurative. He'll kill me inside, but not physically. And did I tell anyone this? No. The only person I told was Bianca Di Angelo. "I agree on your terms. Just let me say something to my friends as a goodbye." I said as I went to them.

"You're making a mistake." They all whispered.

"This isn't. I feel it in my bones. Trust me." I said, in a monotone voice. I looked at Nico and got something out of my pocket. It was a _mythomagic_ card. From Bianca. "Bianca wanted you to have this."

"You met her? But that means you were…"

"I _was_ dead. And she wanted you to have it. So please, take it." I said, everyone stared at me wide-eyed. "It's more than just a card. She said somehow, that could contact her. She knows you've changed. And she wants you back. The one who thought Percy Jackson's a hero."

"Am I not?" Percy said, we laughed and I rolled my eyes. I looked at him.

"In some way you are. But you have to remember why you became one. The gods pressured you into doing it. Not your own will. What you decide, affects who you are. What you know you need to do and knowing what you want, are two different things." I said, looking him in the eye. "You didn't _want_ to save the world. But you knew you _needed_ to." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I looked at everyone. "Goodbye."

"_Goodbye_ makes it sound like we're never going to see you again." Jason said. _If only they knew. They were never going to see this me again. After this, I'll be broken._

"Then, what shall we say before we depart?"

"How about_ see you later_?" Percy asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I'll _see you later_ then." I said, and I left.

**~5 days later~**

I returned to my camp. Broken as I thought. Not only did he− but he− I couldn't cope with it. I wore sweaters every day. No dresses. Every shirt I wore had a collar, or I'd wear a scarf. Or sometimes, both. I wore jeans and boots. No skin on me. I was looking down when I bumped into him.

"Wise girl? You're back!" He said, hugging me and twirling me around.

"Seaweed Brain! Of course I am back!" I said, adding tones to my both. Coating it with joy. But there wasn't any and I felt guilty for that. I killed Kronos in the five days, but he tortured me first, made sure I can _never_ love, physically. Anything more than make-outs, nothing.

"Are you okay? What happened? You sound different."

"Just a little shaky. He's gone forever."

"You killed him?" I nodded, biting my lip not to tell him what happened before me killing him. _He'd find out sooner or later…_ A voice said in my head.

_Aphrodite?_

_Of course! Who else would tell you about your physical beauty, emotions and love life?! Anyways, don't be worried. If he loves you, and gods know he does, he won't care._

_He will. I'm not pretty._

_Not as pretty as my children or me…_

_Gee, thanks. _In reality, I didn't care that I wasn't the prettiest. I didn't care about where my stand on beauty was. But Percy made me care.

_Don't mention it_. Clearly, sarcasm was not detected. _But you are pretty, he knows that_.

_He thinks that. Not knows._ I said, cutting off our communication.

"Annabeth?" He asked, I didn't realize he was talking to me. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? You're spacing out, which isn't like you."

"No… I'm fine, really."

"Okay…" He said, not entirely convinced. All of a sudden, he kissed me, I kissed back. But then I remembered the break up. I pulled away. "Sorry… I forgot…"

"It's fine. I'm sorry." I looked down.

"I was thinking… Maybe we should get back together…?" He said. I looked at him, shocked. I would've been on Cloud Nine, but my scars were too much.

"I… We can't."

"Why not?"

"I… I…" I said, I wanted to tell him so bad. I wanted him to make it okay. But he didn't _need_ me. He _thought _he_ wanted _me. He wouldn't if he knew. "I just can't." I said, running away from him.

"Annabeth!" I heard him, not chasing after me, but wanting me to stay, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair. Not to him. I passed the Aphrodite Cabin to the forest. Then it all became like a soap opera.

"Annabeth!" They shouted in rejoice.

"What happened?" Some whispered, noticing tears.

"Did she and Percy break up?" Some asked. But I ignored them all. I just had to escape.

I should be dead. It's not fair to Percy. To have something imperfect. Scarred. Broken. Everything I've done is wrong. All wrong. It's not supposed to be like this. We had to be together. Have a family… but that changed ever since the scars came.

Everything has changed. This isn't _just_ a game of chess like I thought life was supposed to be. You win some, but you have to sacrifice some.


	12. Chapter 12

_Annabeth's POV-_

_You need to think of yourself sometimes._ Aphrodite said, and suddenly I was on Olympus. In front of Aphrodite and only her.

"It's not fair."

"To who, Daughter of Athena?" She asked, "He loves you, you love him, we both know it."

"He deserves someone perfect."

"None of us are perfect." She said, "You think I am?"

"You're pretty. He'd actually love you in a heartbeat if you weren't Aphrodite."

"Well…" She said, about to brag about herself. "No!" She said, bringing herself to the topic at hand. "He wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm not you." She said, and she made me sit down with her. "You're smart and being pretty in a different level."

"A low one. Besides, he's a demigod, I'm a minor goddess."

"I asked your mom to let you resign if you wanted it to." I looked at her. "You're just looking for an excuse not to love."

"Hera will mess with us."

"Not anymore. We agreed to get off each other's territory."

"You'll mess with us."

"I promise I won't break you guys up." So, she will mess with us. Perfect.

"He doesn't love me."

"He does!"

"He doesn't! Not anymore!" I yelled, almost giving in and breaking down. At this point, yes, I was looking for a reason not to love. Because I don't know what happens in love. I hate not knowing.

"He does and I have proof!"

"Then show me." I said, she took my hand.

"We are going on a little trip." She said as we looked into a cloud. Percy was there, on his bed, sad and looking at a ring. Jason was there too.

"_I was going to ask her to marry me again… A re-proposal." He said, _I covered my mouth.

"_She probably has reasons on running." Jason said,_

"_Then, why not tell me?!"_ I wanted to cry at his point. I was _so_ guilty. He _was_ crying. The vision ended there.

"That doesn't prove anything." I lied, wiping a tear.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because..." I had to admit it. Otherwise, I'd stay here longer. "Because... oh, gods. He loves me."

"He does. You were going to marry him."

"I _am_ going to marry him." I said with confidence, Aphrodite looked at me. "I _do _need to think of myself a bit more. Selfish, a little bit. But I _do_ deserve a break, don't I?" I asked her, she nodded.

"You do." She said, "I'll get Jason out of there and teleport you to his cabin… So, are you resigning?" I nodded.

"That would be a definite _yes_." I said, she smiled.

"Who knew? Daughter of Athena has a soft side."

"Percy knew." I said.

I was teleported in front of his cabin, Jason was leaving.

"Jason?" I whispered. He looked at me.

"What?" He snapped. His eyes soften once he saw my bloodshot eyes.

"Did he talk about me?" I asked, stupid, but I needed to know something. Coming out from another guy.

"Yes."

"Does he love me?" I asked, a little scared he'd shake his head.

"Yes. He doesn't understand why you ran." If only he knew. If only Percy knew.

"He's a Seaweed Brain, of course he wouldn't. I just came back from a titan who thought I was his _sister_ AND _wife_. I'm scared to death." I chuckled, he did too and then smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Annabeth."

"Keep this between ourselves because I will never repeat this. It's nice to see you too, Jason." I said, as he rolled his eyes and left. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." Percy said, and I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I am so utterly, and truthfully sorry and stupid."

"What for?"

"Running out on you." I said, "Do you mind if I sit?" He shook his head, and I sat. "So many things had happened and I was scared."

"Scared? Of _me_?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No. Of me." He looked at me. "Of myself. Of _love_." I said, "I was scared because I knew something you didn't."

"Which one?" He said, trying to lighten up the mood. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew I wasn't good enough." I said, he held my hand and I held it back. "I'm not pretty." I said, starting to open up to him. "I'm not smart. And I did something stupid when I left for the five days. Which was considering leaving you." I said,

"Annabeth." He tried to reason with me. I ignored it.

"There are _so_ many other girls you can be with. Smarter _and_ prettier than me. There are _so_ many girls who are worth more than I am, and I don't know why you chose me." I said. "I'm broken. Like a toy that can't be fixed. Before I met you, I didn't care how I looked or how I said things are or how I would dress, but you _made me care_." I said. "It wasn't like that with Luke or _anyone_ I've ever met before you. It was you all this time and I know it's stupid and selfish, but if you'd take me back−" He interrupted me with a kiss. He pulled away.

"I think the proper question is if _you_ would take _me_ back. Because I'd take you back in a heartbeat"

"Yes." I said and we kissed again. "But you have to know everything." I said, and he let go of me.

"What else do I need to know?"

"I'm not pretty."

"You've said that. And Annabeth, you are. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"Just let me explain further." I said. I removed my sweater to reveal a short-sleeved grey blouse and he saw my scars.

"Oh my gods…" He said, I stayed silent. "Who did this to you?"

"Kronos." I said, with honesty. "This is why I'm ugly. The ones on my arms aren't the worst. I have them everywhere. My legs, my torso, my neck!" I said removing my scarf.

"That should've been fatal."

"He fed me ambrosia almost after _every _time he slashed me."

"So you can endure more pain." He said, I nodded. "Annabeth."

"I understand if you don't want to have me anymore, I'd understand." I said, starting to cry.

"Wise Girl, come here." He said, and he let me lean on his chest and he just comforted me as I cried. "It's okay… You're still beautiful." He'd repeat. To me, for sure. It was in the tone of his voice that he didn't try and convince himself. He already thought I was.

"I can't live without you…" I muttered. I used to say that all the time. "Maybe two is better than one…"

"There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life." He said, "But I figured out when all is said and done."

"Two is better than one." I said, _our song…_

"I love you." He said,

"You still do? Really?"

"Of course I do. Scars are just scars, aren't they?" He said, "They could never change what I feel for you. Nothing will."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." We kissed. And that grew to a make out. And I ended it at that. "Not quite there yet."

"I know."

"Not 'til after we're married, agreed?"

"Which may not be that far along."

"What?"

"I asked you to marry me, didn't I?"

"Are you asking me _again_?"

"A re-proposal." _Re-proposal_.

"Yes, then. That may or may not be far off. But if we blurt about it now…" I said, being cut off by intercom.

"Attention, Campers! Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are now engaged!" I heard a voice. Aphrodite.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" I asked,

"True."

"That's why she called me. She was the one who convinced me to be selfish in the first place."

"Annabeth? _Selfish_? Well, I never heard of such a thing."

"Stop lying." I said, "I don't want to have those relationships where people have to lie to each other. It always backfires." He looked at me in confusion. "Anyways, you told Aphrodite this, didn't you?" He nodded. "And that's why she was the one who convinced me to come here. She was the one who told me to tell you about the scars."

"She knew?"

"She's Aphrodite. She eavesdrops." I smiled at him. It was nice to have him again. "Oh yeah, I'm not a goddess anymore."

"What happened?"

"I _resigned_."

"Why?"

"I thought being with you would be more important. I told you this before, the only reason I became a goddess was to save you." I reminded him. I knew he remembered, it was the reason we broke up. He just wanted me to say it again.

"That is the most romantic thing I've heard coming out of your mouth." He said, I laughed.

"What? Saying _I love you_ wasn't?" I said, he shook his head. I knew he was joking but two can play that game. "Perhaps, I shouldn't say it anymore."

"What?" He suddenly seemed serious.

"You heard me."

"Annabeth!" He said, dragging out the vowels. He was like a little kid. "I love you."

"Still not saying it."

"I _love _you." He dragged out the _o_ in _love_.

"Not working. Seaweed Brain, if you want me to−" I said, being interrupted by Percy, who kissed me.

"I love you."

"I won't say it until our wedding." He looked down. "Hey," I said, then spelling out _I love you_ in sign language.

"I thought you wouldn't say it?"

"I didn't say I couldn't spell it out in sign language."

"I love you, Wise Girl." He smiled. And I spelled it out again.

Once I finished spelling it out, I said. "Seaweed Brain." We kissed again, this time I pulled away.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"Our parents."

"They're completely fine with it."

"Excuse me?"

"I asked after you left. Your mother hesitated at first but after my dad convinced her, it was fine." He mentioned. Wow, he really did plan this through. He really wanted this. Usually, he'd act on impulse.

"You really planned this." I said, he nodded. "It wasn't an impulse." He nodded again. I smiled at him, tears wanted to well up in my eyes. I swear I've become soft. "You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain." I said, he laughed.

"Why this time?"

"Because you've made me soft." I said, he laughed.

"You know, you've changed since I first met you." I shrugged.

"Who can say I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good." I said.

"I can say you've been changed for the better."

"I believe that. I believe _you_."

~*~  
**I seriously cried writing this. Especially that ending. ~P**


	13. Chapter 13

_The Wedding: Annabeth's POV-_

*8 months later*

8 months ago, Percy proposed, now we're getting married. I know, _why 8 months? _Well, it took some time for the Aphrodite cabin and I to agree on terms. The dress, the make up, the venue, I won most of them eventually. But gods, didn't it give ten thousand headaches and insomnia because they call me in the middle of the night to to this and that. When I agreed to this wedding, I didn't know the whole Aphrodite cabin would have the whole control. And I didn't know they'd actually consider calling me in the middle of the night, either.

"Is this all really necessary?" I asked the Aphrodite cabin, who were doing my hair, make up, and accessories.

"Yes!" They all yelled, making me a little deaf. I rolled my eyes. When they were done, Piper, one of my bridesmaids, made me stand and gave me my shoes.

"Why can't I go barefoot? These are four inches!" She rolled her eyes, I smiled I hugged her. "Thank you, anyways." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and rubbed my back.

"Go. Get ready. You have a wedding." She said, I smiled and went in the dressing room. I wore my wedding dress. It was a mermaid-style dress but it had a nice transition. It had a grey belt with cubic zirconia forming a diamond shape. I put on my grey headband and my silver shoes. It was the day I've been waiting for. I got out. And the Aphrodite cabin awed.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said, walking in and her eyes widened. Thalia was my maid of honour. "Woah. You look so much better then when you fitted that dress." I smiled. "It's time to walk down that aisle." We all rushed down the stairs where Hazel and Rachel awed. They were my other bridesmaids.

"Woah." They said,

"When Percy sees you, he'll flip." Hazel said, I laughed.

"_That_ I would want to watch again on the future." I said, "And if we get into a fight I'll threaten to show him flipping." I said, they laughed. "Catch it on video for me?" I asked, they nodded. It was time to walk down the aisle. My dad and Chiron were walking me down the aisle. My dad because he's been there since I was fourteen, Chiron because since I was seven. I didn't want to pick just one of them. I saw Thalia walk down and Percy gulped. She probably threatened him. I rolled my eyes. Typical Thalia.

They walked me down the aisle. And everyone stood. Kick, walk. I told myself so I wouldn't trip on my own dress. In my own wedding. Not with people videoing me.

_Percy's POV-_

When she walked down the aisle, my heart flew up twenty stories. Finally, I felt that all the work was worth it. Her dress, fit perfectly on her. Her hair was how I liked it, down. Her make-up complimented her dress and brought out the grey in her eyes, not that she needed it. In fact, I was fine even if we just got married in a judge's office. I remember what she asked me a few weeks ago.

"_I asked the Aphrodite cabin if I could just go barefoot. You know how hard it is to walk in heels?" She complained, I laughed._

"_What did they do?"_

"_They looked like they wanted to toss me into Tartarus. Then I reminded them I've been there, done that." She smiled at me. "And if it weren't for you…" Her smiled faded, I hugged her._

"_Don't say that."_

"_I wouldn't have made it without you, Percy." She said, "I still have nightmares, that hasn't changed." I hugged her tighter. I remembered waking up to her screaming. "I'm just glad after the wedding, I can always wake up to you. I can remember we're alive." She smiled. I did to._

"_We'll fix the nightmare problem together." I said, "As long as we're together, right?" Repeating my words as a few years ago I told her what I had planned in New Rome._

"_As long as we're together."_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Thalia said my name quietly. I realized I was supposed to say my vows now. I saw Annabeth looking down.

"Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts." She whispered.

"No." I whispered back, lifting her chin. "I remember what you first said to me when I arrived at camp." I said, louder. She smiled.

"_You drool in your sleep._" She repeated, everyone laughed.

"Exactly. And I remember our first kiss."

"Then you went running off to Calypso." She said, everyone laughed again.

"And right before the Titan War."

"Which one?" Even I laughed at that.

"The first one." I said, "I remembered what got me through. I thought to myself; _I wanna marry her someday_."

"You do take in account my mom's here, right?" Athena laughed at that.

"I do. And that's why I chose it to be a part of our vows. Anyways, I knew I loved you, even then. I knew even when Hera erased my memory."

"I remember." She said, giving a quick glare at Hera.

"Because you were the only one I remembered. I didn't remember anyone else but you. I didn't even know my own name! Ask Hazel and Frank!"

"Well, I knew you were going to forget your name sometimes. I mean, why do you think I call you Seaweed Brain?" I laughed.

"The point is, I never _ever_ stopped loving you. Which was more evident in the second war with Kronos. Because your fake death, snapped him out of me. And I don't know what'll happen next, but I know I'll always love you. And I swear in sickness and in health, poorer or richer, I'll always love you." I said, "Quite disappointed that you thought I'd have cold feet."

"Not my fault. I mean think of all the girls. Reyna, Calypso, Rachel," I cut her off.

"I get your point."

"Anyways, Annabeth, your vows?"

"I heard once that people come into our lives for a reason. Because we have to grow and learn if we met them and help them in return. Honestly, I don't know if I believe it's true. But I know I am who I am because I knew you. But I've changed. I don't know if it's for the better or worse, but I know I've been changed for good." She said, "What happens next is erratic. And honestly, science shows that love only lasts for four years, long enough to raise an infant to toddler to child. And science, is my forte, it's what I believe in. It keeps me sane. I can rely on it. But you changed that. We've loved each other for more than four years, I was proven wrong. I told myself I wouldn't put myself in harm's way for anyone, but I did. For you. Several times." People laughed.

"I mean, a knife, faking my death, _dying_, resurrecting, Tartarus, I mean, come on." She laughed. "And I don't know if I had changed for the better, but because I knew you…" She said, her voice getting shaky. She paused for a while and cleared her throat. "Because I knew you, I know I've been changed. For good." I smiled at her. "So, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in wars and in peace, in poorer and in riches, I promise I will stand by you and love you." She finished we put on the rings on each other.

"By the power invested in me, by Hera herself, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Annabeth and I kissed passionately.

~*~  
_Annabeth's POV-_

It was the reception. Finally out of those heels. I'm wearing white flats now, and a white lace dress. Percy and I being congratulated in opposite sides of the room. We finally bumped into each other when I was talking to Thalia. He wrapped his arms around me. His head rested on my shoulder. I leaned my head to his.

"Tired?" I asked, I felt him shake his head, Thalia smiled.

"I'll excuse you two." She said and left. Percy spun me around.

"Did you grab a bite to eat?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Me neither. How about before we actually head to the pier, we got for a bite to eat?"

"Good idea."

"I am Wise Girl."

"Yup. And I'm just Seaweed Brain."

"I happen to love Seaweed Brain."

"I happen to love Wise Girl." He smiled, I smiled back.

"Can we just get out of here? I'm starving and no one seems to let me sit and eat."

"I wish." He replied, I laughed. "Your bridesmaids won't let us." I sighed.

"Dam. Can we just escape through the window? Or we'll dive into the sea and you'll just bring us wherever?" He laughed.

"Glad to know you'd use my powers for good." He said, sarcastically.

"It is for good. You save a girl from dying of starvation." He laughed again.

"It's still just for you. You can think of something else."

"Other than giving myself a fast and painless death than a slow, long, tragic death that so easily could've been avoided if Seaweed Brain would have taken me away to some café or diner? No." He smiled.

"You're usually so good at making plans."

"I am. Just not when I'm starving myself to death. And besides, that was a plan. I kill myself by accident with a knife straight to my chest and leave you here to starve alone." I smiled.

"You're starting to sound like one of the goddesses."

"Well, I _was_ one for around two months. Which, I would like to remind you, I voluntarily gave up because you said you'd take care of me. I think me dying of starvation is not a very good way of keeping your promise." I said, "Once you're a goddess you can't just unlearn everything."

"You _really_ want to get out, huh?"

"More than almost anything in the world." I said then Thalia came up to me.

"Time to go." I smiled.

"Hallelujah! Finally!" I rejoiced, Piper came up to me.

"Let me guess, hungry?"

"Indeed I am."

"How come Percy's not as hungry as you are?" Thalia asked,

"He ate snacks before the wedding." I said, blankly. I looked at him. "Which, by the way, you will pay for making me starve alone."

"How did you know?"

"1. I could smell it in your breath. 2. I just assumed you did. You just confirmed my suspicions." I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, I swear…"

"Swear what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That… that you are the cleverest person I know."

"Nice save." Thalia snorted. I rolled my eyes. I heard stomping outside. It was loud. Followed by screaming. I knew that screaming. My eyes widened.

"I knew that this wouldn't perfect." I sighed, "Never is." I ran out as I grabbed my pen. Which was into a sword and my dagger. I saw a monster. A _minotaur_. But not so long after, I heard Thalia yelling.

"Annabeth! It's Percy." She said, my heart rate sped up. I ran quickly back to the venue. I saw them crowding Seaweed Brain, I made my way to him. That's where my heart shattered.

He was impaled. Right through the chest.

"No!" I yelled. "This can't be happening. Not now." I remembered. My nightmare when I was on my way to Pallas. His assassination. "This isn't happening." I muttered. He managed to grab my hand.

"Let me go."

"No." I said, stubbornly. "You can't make me."

"You know it had to be done."

"No, it didn't!" I yelled. My eyes got teary. "I swear if you die on me, Perseus Jackson…" I would say I would kill him, but I'm too late for that. I prefer something much worse. "If you die on me, I'll kill myself. I swear I will. So listen to me, you stay with me. I'll heal you just like I did before."

"Let me go, Annabeth."

"Bloody make me, Percy."

"You know I can't."

"My point exactly." I said, I recalled something in my dream. I would literally have to go through Tartarus again. What a honeymoon, right? Tartarus alone. Literally. I would have to retrieve something from Tartarus. Well, 7 things, actually. Scattered all around there. It's base from the _Brass Fortress_. The Gem from _Mansion of Night_. The lock from the _Drakon Swamp_. The water to put in the hollow gem from the Poison Meadows of Akhlys. The chain from Chaos. The eye of a Cyclops and the tooth of a drakon. Great. "I have an idea." He's worth the nightmares.

"What?" Thalia said,

"Thalia, get my leather armour." I know, _leather_? Well, I have to keep it light. She nodded and ran off to get it.

"Apollo, and the cabin members, get Percy stable. Keep him alive." Apollo and his children nodded. "Aphrodite, get this make up off me and get me an elastic band." She sighed, got it off and gave me a hair tie. "Hephaestus, I might need a compass to the doors of death." His eyes widened. I felt Percy squeeze my hand. I looked at him.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"You're my wife. I have a right to know."

"A dangerous trip to a dangerous place." He gave me a look. "That _are_ will become a _were_ if I give you details. I'm going to the worst place to get the most dangerous things with the most dangerous monsters." I said, vaguely. He got the hint.

"I'm going with you."

"Seaweed Brain." I said, "You are staying. You're in critical condition."

"You had a broken leg." He said, everyone caught up at this point.

"Annabeth you're not going−" Hazel said,

"I am. I have to." I said, looking at her, I looked back at Percy. "I wasn't impaled." I looked to my mom. "And mom?" She looked a little sad and worried.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find out who in Hades' name did this so I can impale him or her when I get back."

"_If_ you get back." Percy said,

"Yes, Mr. Optimistic, I'm not coming back." I said, sarcastically. "I'm coming back. Dead or Alive." I said, "But I might be Dead on Arrival afterwards, so I'd have to hurry." Thalia came back.

"Let me come with you." She said, I looked at her.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"It's more dangerous alone!" She had a point.

"It's less lives being risked."

"Percy!" She looked at him.

"As long as she comes back." He said,

"I will." I said, putting on the armour and tying my hair. I put my dagger in a sheath and my pen in my boot. I looked at Hades. "You take him, I'll kill you too." I said,

"You can't kill a god." He said,

"You'd be surprised how I can bore a god to death. I have ten billion facts in my head, I'll tell you _all_ of them." He looked pale. I kissed Percy on the forehead,

"Be safe." He said, I nodded.

"Stay alive." I said, I stood up and looked to Hades. "Bring me to Tartarus."

"That's a first. Never heard a demigod say that before. Or anyone at that." He said, and snapped his fingers.

~*~  
I was falling. Just falling. And a thought came to my mind. _Would I make it this time_?


	14. Chapter 14

_Annabeth's POV-_

*7 months later*

I'm done! I got through the doors. To be honest, I'd bleed myself to death if I didn't get home quickly. I was tired, beaten, bruised, wounded and scarred. The only thing keeping me alive was a pair of green eyes and an erratic Percy. I was teleported to Camp.

"Hi everybody!" I said, slurred. "Where's Percy? Sorry for talking like this, I lost a little too much blood." I said. Did I mention I still couldn't eat my wedding dinner? So, I was starving.

"Annabeth." Thalia said, catching me before I fell. "We need a wheel chair!" she said, next thing I knew, I was sitting on one and being strolled to the camp clinic. I was beside Percy. He was barely breathing. He couldn't breathe on his own now. He was hooked up on a machine.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, holding his hand. He squeezed it. "I'm back. Like I promised."

"Barely." I heard someone say. I looked to them. Jason.

"Hey, guys." I smiled weakly to my friends. "And what? I walked to the doors of death, Tartarus and back. Give me a break."

"I think you should get patched up first." Hazel said

"No."

"Percy waited seven months. I think he can wait a few days." Piper said. _Seven months?_

"Seven months? I was gone that long?" I assembled the new locket for him and put it on him. Colour returned to his body. He looked at me.

"Yeah, seven months, Annabeth. We thought you were either dead or dying." Jason said, I snorted. What faith my friends have in me, huh? I mean I wouldn't let Percy down by dying on him, it wasn't right. Not after the both of us promised that we'd be together. He'd be broken.

"Thanks for having faith in me." Sarcasm. I limped to Percy. By my guess, my leg had a Comminuted fracture after all those rocks.

"Annabeth!" He said.

"Shh…" I told him. "Rest." I insisted. As I gave him the necklace. "Don't let anyone else touch that for 24 hours. Let it set to your blood and yours only." I said,

"Let's get you on that bed, first." He said, unhooking himself after he put on the necklace.

"Percy!" Leo said, Percy lifted me off the chair and onto the bed.

"_You_ should be in bed." I said,

"I think you need it more." He smiled. This is why I love him. He's insane. He's unpredictable, insane, irrational, and a Seaweed Brain, but he's mine. _What_ _now_? I asked myself. _What happens now?_ I thought to myself. Because I honestly didn't know the answer. But I knew whatever it was, Percy and I will be together. For eternity.

~2 weeks later~

I was on crutches, I had scars that may or not heal on my arms. I had a scar on my forehead that still needed bandages to keep it sealed, and there was a gauze over it. I got out of my cabin, I guess you can't call it walking without using one leg.

"Hey." I said as I made my way towards Percy who was sitting on the ground, looking at the lake.

"Hey." He replied as I sat down beside him. Something was off. I could tell, his facial expression was serious. He was just staring out to the horizon looking at nothing in particular.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he looked down. I know he'd try to hide it but I shot a look that practically screamed that he shouldn't bother lying because I'd win anyway. It would be a waste of time lying to me, and we both knew it.

"No." He looked at me. "It's just that… you went through all that pain for me. I'm supposed to be taking care of you." He was feeling really guilty lately. I saw it written all over his face every time we'd be together. I didn't bother asking because I figured he'd tell me when he wants to. But I just couldn't wait anymore. "What a great job, huh?" Sarcasm detected. "I already sent you to Tartarus and back. I remember−" I didn't want to hear anymore. I couldn't stand him beating himself up over something I did on my account willingly. It was my decision. And that's exactly what I'm going to say.

"Stop." I said, he stopped. "I don't want to hear anymore." I said, getting teary-eyed. I don't know why I was going to cry, if I was. But I felt the guilt. When I fell into Tartarus with him, it should've only been me. Just me alone. I was supposed to die there but he fell in with me. That was unplanned. I felt a piece of both of us died down there. He was always thinking. _Always._ He wasn't so reckless like how he was and I'm not sure how I should've felt by that. He was about to say that he remembers about the times I'd wake up screaming. But now, I wasn't screaming for dying. I was screaming for him.

"What is it?" He asked, wiping away the tear that fell. "What are you thinking, Wise Girl?"

"Just stop feeling guilty, will you? Because I felt that. That exact pain you're feeling? I felt it years ago and I still feel it now." I told him, he stayed quiet, because he knew I had more to say. "I was supposed to die there. Alone, Percy. You weren't supposed to fall with me. I know you try to hide it, I always did. But I knew that a piece of both of us died down there. You weren't reckless like you used to be. You weren't carefree."

"You said being a demigod and being carefree was irrational."

"I was wrong! It's what I always wish I could've been! You were something I wasn't." I said, I was on the verge of breaking down as I faced the truth. "What I did? I did on my account. Willingly. What you did back then? Did you do it for your account or mine? Did I force you to fall or did you want to do it?"

"I should've stopped you."

"And you did!" I said, "Mission accomplished because you stopped me from dying down there. It was you that kept pulling me back when I felt like I should give up, or felt like I should just kill myself because I wouldn't get anything done and this thing might not work, anyways! It was all you, Percy! So stop trying to beat yourself up for it because you did something good. Because if I didn't go, I'd be dead. I'd kill myself the minute I knew you died." I said, he was still silent. "As cheesy as that sounds, it's true!" Another tear got out. "But deep inside, I saw that a little part of you, _hated_ me for killing that reckless side of you. You knew it, Aphrodite knew it, Piper knew it, and I knew it. I _know_ that even up to now, it's still there because if not for the wedding, I wouldn't have to go there, you wouldn't have been impaled. It hated me for getting you hurt like that." I said, he looked like at this point, he wanted to intervene, but I beat him to it. "I know it's there because it taunts me. It taunts me in my sleep, it taunts me at night, it taunts me whenever I look at you, or whenever we fight, or whenever we have a talk like this. It reminds me that it was _my_ fault all of this happened to you. What makes it worse is that I know it's true. It's always there reminding me of the truth, you hate me for what I bring you in to, and then there's that piece of me. It doesn't hate you, in wants to die for you. It wants me to die because you're better off without me and we both know it and I hated myself for it. I _hate_ myself for it.

"So don't even bother to say that it's not my fault because I know you'd be lying. It is my fault." I said, realizing it myself. I felt the loathing. My self-loathing. "You'd be better off without me." I said, reaching the conclusion. "We both know it but we beat the odds, Percy. We beat Hera, we beat everyone who stood against us, except ourselves. That's how you feel, too, isn't it? You think I hate you. But in reality I have so much self-loathing for myself that the six months before the reunion," I sniffled. "I _really_ felt like dying, Percy. For _everything_ I put you through that I was a danger to anyone who stood near me. I felt it in the rest of the seven and everyone else we went on a quest with, too. They hate me for the Pallas quest and the Doors of Death and Tartarus and the Labyrinth and Luke and what I did to you." I said, crying. "There was so much hate, I couldn't handle it. My life became black and white until I needed to see you again that maybe there was someone that loved me. Someone, anyone who wouldn't make me feel like a failure." I said, "But maybe I was lying to myself because now you're beating yourself up about me. And it's a site I hate to see." I stood up and made my way to the forest.

The forest was my favourite place to think if not the lake. I walked eventually ended up in a small waterfall. I saw down on the rocks around it. I felt like I was finally dealing with emotions that have been stuck on me.

I cried for what I felt was hours, and I knew it was, the sun was starting to set. Once I stopped, I just sat there. Quiet, in peace. Bianca would know what to do. Piper would know what to do. I looked at the water, shining under the moonlight. Something caught my eye whilst I saw the waterfall. Something was behind it. I saw a cave and I went inside. It was dark, but not dark enough so it would blind me. I saw paintings… well, writings… on the wall. _Get out. Can't escape. He'll see you. ATHENA_ Well, I don't know about you, but when something says _Get out_, you get out. Then, if it says your mother's name on it, you run for your life. I got out but I heard rustling in the bushes. I looked at it, but nothing was there. I heard it again behind me and I took a look, still nothing. This was creeping me out. But I noticed something on the ground. The grass was removed in certain areas to make a pattern. _The Seventh_.

Then, I remembered, that wasn't there before. 1…2…3 I ran, well, I may have dropped my crutches, but actually staying alive is better than re-breaking my leg.

_Percy's POV-_

Ever since Annabeth had walked into the woods this morning, I haven't seen her. I was starting to get worried, I asked around to ask if anyone's seen her, but it's always a head shake or a no. It was getting annoying. But where was she? I went back to forest, seeing as it's her favourite place to go, I saw her, running and limping at the same time, looking back as if someone was out chasing her. She bumped into me and I stopped her from falling.

"Annabeth, what's going on?!" I asked, worried. She looked terrified as if she's seen a ghost.

That wouldn't be any different as a demigod, though.

She was panting. She looked like a sheep with a wolf chasing her. That's how terrified she looked.

"Waterfall, running, seventh, leaves," She said, she was so terrified she was having a hard time speaking.

_Annabeth's POV-_

"Waterfall, running, seventh, leaves." I told him, unable to explain what I've just explained. He'd think I'm insane.

_He probably already thought I was insane_.

"Breathe, Annabeth. What did you see?"

"I was at a waterfall, and I saw a cave behind it, so I went inside to explore and there were words on the wall. Telling me to run and that he'll, whoever that is, will find me and that I can't escape and it had Athena in all capital letters so I got out. I heard rustling in the leaves, but there was nothing there, then I heard it behind me but, again, nothing but when I looked down, the grass was taken out and it said _the seventh_ and it wasn't there before." I said, "I just have a really bad feeling about it."

"You're probably just shaken up and just seeing and hearing things." He tried to reason. Was I that out of line that _he_ was using reason and logic on _me_? …That's new. Usually, it's the other was around. He never did that before. Wait, does he think I'm insane?

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth but it just sounds insane−" Is he calling me insane. I broke apart from his hug.

"I'm not insane, Percy! I know what I saw!" I said, was it crazy? Yes! But I know I wasn't just imagining this. If he's not on my side, then I'll just have to do it alone. If I'm the seventh, there are six other people. A chill went up my spine. This was bad. I could feel it in my bones. Something's out of order here. And I'm going to find out what it is, with or without Percy.

"I'm not saying you are, Annabeth. Try to analyse this! It's illogical and irrational. There's no hard evidence." He reasoned.

"Right! There is no evidence! But was there evidence that the necklace I gave you would really work?! Was there evidence that it would be in Tartarus, Percy?!" I asked, my voice was raising. No use keeping this quiet, it's not like anyone will hear us.

"No. There wasn't, but there was."

"Maybe it could be the same condition for this! Why can't you just believe me?! Would I tell you this if I was lying?! Would I be dropping my crutches and trying to run anyways if it was really nothing?!" Reason, Annabeth. This should be true, I wouldn't just drop my crutches. "If you don't believe me than I'm going it alone, Percy! But with or without you, I'm getting to the bottom of this." I said. I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. But it's just too unlikely." That just hurt. I thought he loved me. Is this all love really is? Then, maybe that's the reason why of the pain. "We have to go, people will be worried." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, Percy. But I'm not going with you. I'm not getting out of here until I get to the bottom of this." He looked away and left. Afterwards, I limped away.

An anonymous person once said "_You'll never know pain until you look into the eyes of the person you love and they look away_."

If only I had known how true that was before I fell in love.


	15. Chapter 15

_Annabeth's POV-_

*2 years later*

Percy was out on a business trip… again. Yes, _again_ shows that he goes out a lot but I understand. He needs to work, as do I. I have absolutely no one to hang out with and I am absolutely bored.

I know what you're thinking: _Where's everyone?_ Well, Juniper just got married so she's on her honeymoon with Grover, Piper's preparing for a baby with Jason, yup, they're pregnant, Rachel's in camp taking care of the campers because Mr. D's out and Chiron's attending a seminar, Thalia's with the hunters, Hazel and Frank are visiting Rome, Nico's making sure Leo doesn't die while he tries to build a metal version of the Argo II, and I'm here just building blueprint after blueprint. I know, it's my job and I shouldn't be bored, but after doing it ten thousand times, every day, you kind of want something different. I almost resulted into watching soap operas. But I figured my life's a soap opera, I don't need anymore.

Instead, I watch a documentary and read a book. I the continue doing drafts, sketches and blueprints. I get a call around seven in the evening.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?" One of my clients said,

"Oh hey."

"Do you mind doing me a favour?"

"Depends what is it?"

"It turns out I got the measurements wrong by 9 meters and my wife and I are going on a cruise tomorrow night then we'll stay out in one of the places and we won't be back for a month, so I'll need the blueprints an the 3D model by tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" I asked, he was kidding, right? Tell me I didn't just hear that he needed it tomorrow. I'll be up all night long.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, we can always go to someone else−" No way, I needed the money. Rent, bills, grocery, I mean, yeah, Percy is helping paying for his share, but it's pretty hard being an independent architect without an actual firm yet.

"No. It's fine. I'll get it done. What time do you need it?"

"Around five PM."

"I'll get it done in no time. Thank you."

"Thank you." And he hung up. I passed by the crafts store to get all the things I needed and straight home. I washed my face, got some coffee, and got started.

~*~  
It was three in the morning when I heard the door close. I tensed up. Percy wasn't supposed to be home until next week and he was the only one who had the key. No, I wasn't going to ask "_who's there" _like how every girl does when they're the first one that gets killed in every single horror movie.

I grabbed a knife and stayed against the wall. I heard the person yawn and open the bedroom door.

_Was this freak going to sleep in my bed?!_

"Annabeth?" I heard the person ask, I was instantly relaxed. I put the knife down and walked to the bed room.

"Dam it, Seaweed brain, you gave me a heart attack!" I hugged him,

"When you didn't respond to me shutting the door, I thought you were asleep." He smiled. Once we pulled away I said;

"The concept of sleep is a complete stranger to me nowadays." Then, I remembered why I wasn't asleep in the first place. "Which reminds me I should get back to work." I said, I kissed him on the cheek and sat down and started painting the trees. I stopped when I felt arms around me. I knew he was going to ask why I was working so late. "Client called saying he needs the blueprint and 3D model by tomorrow. The original deadline was next week. He called at 5PM today."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I said, "Which reminds me, aren't you supposed to be on a business trip?" I said, whilst moving on to another tree.

"I got off early. I wanted to see you again." Sweet of him, recalling I got so bored I almost watched a soap opera. And now, I result to having no time to sleep because of this insane project. Funny how when nobody's around I'm bored, but when Percy's around, I'm working.

"That's sweet, but you didn't have to cancel a business trip." I said, moving on to the last tree. He shrugged.

"There are just some things that are better than work. Which reminds me," He said, I finished the last tree. Uh-oh. I put down the tree. When he says that, something happens. He carried me, bridal style. "You are better than work and have to go to sleep." He said.

"Nice to have you back, Seaweed Brain." I said, smiling at him when he put me down.

"Nice to be back, Wise Girl." He said, we kissed and got to sleep I knew better, but it would be better to wake up early and be more efficient, right?

~*~  
I woke up at seven in the morning. I only had four hours of sleep, but I'm sure I'd get more right after I'm done presenting. Percy wasn't awake yet, obviously. I skipped the coffee and got straight to work. I finished around the time he woke up, 1 PM.

"Annabeth?" He said, drowsily.

"Done!" I rejoiced, "I'm finally done. Now, I let it dry and give it at four and I'm officially done." He smiled at how ridiculous I was being. I put the paint brush down. "Have a good night sleep, Percy?"

"Yeah. How much sleep did you get?"

"I woke up at around seven in the morning."

"Four hours of sleep?" He asked, to confirm. I nodded. "You are going to get sick for not getting the proper amount of sleep."

"Maybe. But hey, if the clients like this, and they should, we get money. It's the cruel way the world works." I said, he rolled his eyes. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I locked the door, took a shower and put the clothes on. I washed my face and got out.

"Did you at least eat anything?" I shook my head, "Drink coffee?" I shook my head again.

"Nope." I said,

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." I said, he sighed.

"Why do you make my job harder?"

"What job?"

"Of taking care of you. I'll be here but you have to do a little things for yourself." He said, sighing. I didn't know what I was doing to myself, was affecting him so much. I didn't mean to hurt him in any way, that's why I do what I do. That's why I work day and night. Why I conform my work into what the clients want. But as a starting off business, I have to. I can't afford to lose any. Percy offers to pay my part, too, but I don't want him to.

"I'm sorry, Percy, if I'm hurting you in any way." I said, he sighed and I hugged him. He hugged back. "I promise after I hook this client, I'll take better care of myself." He nodded.

"It just hurts to see you torture yourself for work. It just reminds me of _everything_. _Every _war…" He said,

"Hey, those wars brought us together, remember? Think of it as reliving."

"_Reliving_." He repeated, warming up to the idea.

~*~  
I gave the wife the 3D model and the blueprints.

"I like it. I think you got exactly our vision!" The wife said, I smiled.

"Being a wife myself, I hope I did." I said, I noticed she was holding her stomach. "I know this is none of my business but are you pregnant?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Our first born. How did you know?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Woman's intuition. Congratulations."

"Thank you. How about you? You said you were married too." She asked, I shook my head. I've thought about it but I just don't know. A family? A demigod one?

"I mean, I've had my suspicions, but… I don't think so. It's just so unlikely." I said, when did this become a talk about me? I'm an architect, not a psychiatrist.

"It's nice to have someone who can relate." She said, I smiled. "Easier time knowing what we want." She smiled. So maybe I can use this as an advantage. Designing homes for families seems like a suitable task. I don't know why, but it just felt right to do it. "Wait, you said you had suspicions, why?" She asked. I tried to recall the number of times I'd wake up nauseous and the number of times I'd cry over nothing. But I couldn't be pregnant. It would be impossible. And I would've gotten Hera _and_ Aphrodite barging in.

"_You'll mess with us." I recall saying to Aphrodite._

"_True. But I won't break you guys up." She replied._

Oh. My. Gods. Could I be? No. Impossible! We haven't even been active in three months. Okay, last result: my cycle.

What day was it? The fifteenth or the sixteenth? This can't be. I can't be pregnant. There would've been ten thousand monsters after me.

"Well, I've woken up numerous times nauseous, and my feelings are all over the place… I'm late." Her eyes widened. I think she figured out before I did. The most humiliating part is she's my client, not a friend. But making a client your friend isn't bad.

"You have to be! Take a test when you get home, then get yourself checked, believe me it will be the most amazing thing!" She said, I laughed.

"Mrs. Smith−"

"Call me Emily."

"_Emily_, I can't be. I haven't been active in three months. We've both been so busy."

"It could be a miracle. Just do it." She said, I sighed and nodded. I'm so going to walk up to Aphrodite if I am. But it's just not possible. It can't be.

After the meeting, I went to the closest convenience store, I bought three tests just to be sure.

~*~  
I looked at the tests in the bathroom with the door locked. I didn't want to tell Percy until I was absolutely sure. He always talked about kids and starting a family, I don't want him to get his hopes up. Two minutes passed and I took a deep breath and I took a look. _Positive, Negative_. Those were the first two. I took a deeper breath as I looked at the last one. _Positive_.

I was pregnant. It registered, and I wanted to scream and shout, I don't know why, but I was ecstatic. Percy's twenty-fourth birthday was coming up soon, and I just needed to tell him then. The perfect surprise, right? _I hope_. I put the tests in the garbage and covered it in tissue paper so he couldn't see it. I got up and called Piper.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth!"

"Piper, I need you right now. Can I go to your house?"

"Why what's wrong? Did you and Percy get in a fight?"

"No. I just need to talk to you where he can't hear me." I said,

"Okay. I'll see you here, then." I got out of the bathroom and found Percy in the kitchen. I hugged him from behind. He laughed at how silly I was being.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you okay?" He asked, I nodded and let go of him.

"Ecstatic." I said.

"Why so happy?" Did I let that slip? I thought of the first thing what came into my head.

"I got the client!" I said, he smiled. He was genuinely happy about it.

"Congratulations!" He said. We kissed.

"Hey, is it okay if I go to Piper's for a while? She's asking help for decorating the baby room." I asked, he nodded.

"I need to talk to Jason, anyways." My heart sped up. If he comes then what's the point of going to Piper's? Three deep breaths, Annabeth. I need to relax, stress isn't good for the possible baby.

"Great." I said, as much as I loved spending time with Percy, this is a _very_ important talk. He drove us to Piper and Jason's house and Piper answered the door.

"Annabeth! Percy! Come in!" She let us in, Percy went first, she looked at me like: _I thought you said alone?! _I gave her a look to reply: _Just go with it. Take me to the nursery._ She nodded and we went to the Nursery.

We shut the door and locked it. Piper was just two months away from having the baby. We sat on the couches.

"How do you feel?" I asked, she smiled.

"I should be asking you. Why the privacy? Why's Percy here?"

"He just joined in. And Piper?"

"What?"

"I think I may be pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys make my day with your reviews! You all say so much nice things! I hope you all like this chapter (and yes, that was TFiOS reference in the disclaimer of chapter six.) ~P**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV-_

"Pr-Pregnant?" She repeated, I nodded. "That's great!" She said and a few tears went out of my eyes and down my streaks. "Why are you crying? This is great news, Annabeth!"

"I can't have this kid." I cried, "A mix of Athena and Poseidon? There'll be ten thousand monsters chasing after it!" She hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder. "She'll have such a hard time going through school, and fighting, she can't live a normal life!"

"_She_?" She giggled, I did too. But it wasn't joyous like hers was.

"I just have a feeling… What if she hates me for the hard times he'll go through? Or…"

"Stop. You're over-thinking this. You're thinking too far." She said, laughing as we pulled away. "You're responsibility; is to have the baby, get ready and deal for the rest through life." She said, I nodded. I had to try and forget about the problems. She was right. I was supposed to be happy. This is what Percy wanted.

_But is it what I wanted?_ Yes. If Percy's happy, I am too. If Percy wants it, I want it too. The reason I was against it, is because I was afraid it would hate me. Fear. But now I see this is the best thing that could happen to Percy and I. He'll be so happy!

"When did you find out?"

"I took three test, just to be sure and two out of three of them tested positive."

"Did you tell Percy?" I shook my head and laughed.

"I want it to be a surprise for his birthday." A problem came to my head. "Uh-oh."

"What?" She said, serious.

"We weren't active at all for three months." I remembered.

"But how−" I remembered why I was here. And boy, was this going to be loud. Aphrodite knew it, Piper knew it, and I knew it.

"Call your mom down here right now. I have words." She nodded and called her mom. A fog of pink and the scent of roses came and suddenly, Aphrodite was there. "Big entrances, huh?"

"You know me. How are you feeling?" She's asking like nothing happened, she's not getting away with that. She'll tell me what she did and she better do it with honesty.

"Pretty stressed out. When you said you'd mess with us but not break us up, you didn't say that you'd tell Hera to bless me with a child." I glared at her.

"You were so happy about it a minute ago." Two words: Mood Swings. It's not rare. It's a pretty common symptom of pregnancies. This wasn't a normal pregnancy.

"What's he gonna think?! That I've been sleeping with some other guy, that's what! You didn't bother to think about that?!" I said, my voice getting louder.

"I'll distract the boys." Piper said, going downstairs and closing the door.

"I'm not Athena!" Aphrodite said, tossing her hands in the air. I know. Gods, I know she isn't my mother.

"Clearly! He's going to accuse me of being unfaithful, when really it was you and Hera playing games! Dam it, you said you wouldn't break us up!"

"And I'm not! We just need to find a way around it!" There was silence. I didn't think of that. Pregnancy must've affected my I.Q.

"I have one! You come with me when I tell him!" It was an idea, not the best, but not the worst. It's easier than winging it, right?

"There! When?"

"August eighteen."

"No can do." _What?!_ How could she be busy, so busy that she would play me like this? If I'm going down, she's going down with me.

"Then clear your schedule! You promised!" She sighed. The guilty card. I barely use it, but it there wasn't a more perfect time to try.

"Fine! I'll be there!" She said that, lowering her voice. I smiled.

"Thank you." With that, she disappeared. I got out, they would've heard that so I'm assuming Piper told them it was a client. So that's the story. Client called, we fought about this and that and I lost the client. I joined the others downstairs. "I'm sorry for all the commotion, Piper."

"I understand. What did the client want?"

"She just said she to hear first-hand about the measurements." I said,

"But?"

"She's out all the time except for tomorrow and Wednesday, the seventeenth and eighteenth. And the deadline is on the nineteenth. So, I suggest that I tell her and her husband at the same time. Tomorrow. So I have a bunch of math and drafting to do when I get home." Okay, I know. _Lying's a bad idea_. And now I'd have to find something to do. Well, in the convenience store, I did more than buy the tests. I got a check-up just to make sure I'm actually pregnant. _That's not going to cover the whole day._ Not alone. I'm also brainstorming ideas on how I should break it to him. Maybe as the gift, I could get him a rattle. And when everyone, except Piper and I, is confused, I break it to them.

I'm also getting an aquarium for Percy. He always talks about how he wants fish in his sleep. So, I'm buying everything. An aquarium, food, filter, stones, décor, and the fish. Two gifts.

"I've been dying to get out of the house. You mind if I come?" Piper asked, I smiled.

"Of course you can come, Piper. You might get bored, though." I warned her. But we both knew I only did that for the sake of the guys.

"Anything to get out." She said. I nodded.

~*~  
After a long day, I finally got home with Percy. I knew something was different. Once he locked the door and removed his jacket, I looked at him.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked. The car ride here was quiet. He was definitely deep in thought. And Percy's _never _deep in thought. Meaning: I did something or he did. And I didn't want to go to sleep after it was resolved.

"I know, it's just that you seem to be avoiding me." He's onto me. I sighed. I put my arms around him. "I literally woke up, and you tell me you want to go to Piper's. Yesterday, you were working. Should I be worried?" I shook my head.

"No. Percy, you make it sound like I'm planning on leaving you."

"Are you?"

"If I ever do, I want you to shoot me in the head." I said, smiling. "Because I'd never do that to you." I said, we kissed.

"Then, why all the secrecy?" He was curious. But I'm not giving up. Not until Wednesday.

"That's for me to know. And you to find out on Wednesday." I smiled. He hugged me tight.

"After my birthday, no more secrets?" He asked, I smiled.

"After your birthday, there'll be no secrets. Excluding special occasions. Because I'm not telling you what I'm getting you all the time." He smiled.

"You don't have to get me anything. I have you." He said.

"I want to do it anyway. So don't rain on my parade." He shrugged.

"If you do I do." I groaned.

"Oh no. I don't like surprises." We laughed as we shared a passionate kiss. Once we pulled away, we made dinner, I took a shower and went to bed. I woke up, made a fake draft. Which was actually of my dream house, put it in a folder and put that in my satchel. Along with my wallet. I took a quick shower, put on jeans and a t-shirt. I put on flats, and I left a note for Percy.

_I'll be back in dinner. I love you, and never forget that. ~WG_

It was short but better than nothing. I met Piper in the clinic. We hugged.

"Hey. I'm so glad you can make it." I said,

"You're one of my best friends, what kind of a best friend would I be not to come if I was invited?" She asked, not so long after I was in the office. I got checked. And it only took an hour or so. I was pregnant for one week already. I smiled. She asked for me to come back for an ultrasound in seven weeks. I knew I was going to bring Percy if he wanted it or not, and he will.

"What do you think of this rattle?" I asked, for the billionth time.

"That's the one!" She said, smiling. About time. We spent half on hour on it. We bought two. One for her and one for me. We then went to the pet shop. I bought a big aquarium, but it wasn't oversized ones it was the 55 gallon ones. I bought the filter, food for the fish and the fish. I had to think like Percy. What kind of fish would he want? He'd probably want blue fish. But just to shake it up, I put green and blue. They were tropical fish. They like to be in schools of five or more. He's turning twenty-four. We've been dating ten years, so I decided to get ten of them. Yup, ten. One for each year. It wasn't long until the day was done. It was around seven PM. Piper asked them to load it in the car and they did, since Jason couldn't pick her up, I drove her home. She arrived around eight sharp. Meanwhile, Jason was out with Percy.

He was in on it. Piper told him. But I got Leo over here to help me move the tank and set it up.

"Thanks again, Leo!" I hugged him before he left.

"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow, Annabeth."

"You too." I said, as he left. I put the fish in the aquarium and fed them a little. I put the rattle in the box and wrapped it in blue with a silver ribbon. I hit it in my false bottom of my drawer. Percy was going to be home at midnight, so I proceeded to read. I then took a shower and changed into jogging pants and a black tank top. Then, I proceeded to continue reading. At midnight, I heard footsteps, I put the book down and covered the tank under a table cloth. He opened the door and shut it. I hugged him. "Happy birthday." I said. He hugged back.

"You are the first person to greet me."

"It's midnight. Of course I am." I smiled and kissed him, he kissed back. "Can I give you your first present?" I asked, as I held his hand.

"Depends, how many do you have."

"Depends… How many does the first one count as?" I asked, he look genuinely confused. I removed the cover. His jaw dropped. "You talk about it in your sleep a lot that you wanted a personal aquarium. I know this is nothing compared to the ones to have at work but−" I was interrupted with a kiss.

"It's perfect, Annabeth." He said,

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

"What's the second one?"

"That's for later. But I do have to get to bed if you want it." _Healthy_. I mentally added. I figured sleep deprivation wouldn't be so healthy. He sighed. I kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday." I said, and I went to bed.

I woke up, even before he did and took a shower then changed into black jeans, a white, button-up shirt and a blue sweater over it. I put on black flats and I saw I was early. It was just nine and the party starts at one. I made breakfast. Blue pancakes for Percy, thank you, Sally for teaching me how to make them blue and not green, and normal ones for me. It wasn't long until I had it on his on the plate and him waking up. I put it on the table.

"Blue pancakes for you. And regular ones for me." I said. "Coffee's in the coffee machine." I put my pancakes on a plate and put it across his. He got coffee.

"You want some?" He asked. _I wish_. I shook my head.

"No, I feel like having tea today." I said. He gasped, pretending to be surprised and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. You love coffee." He said, I laughed. _Not as much as I love the baby and how you look when you're happy_. I went the shorter version that wouldn't ruin the surprise.

"Not as much as I love you." I said, as I got tea and I sat down.

We talked about the usual. And how he should get ready soon, seeing as he was taking so long. I was doing most of the dishes.

"When are you going to give me your second surprise?" He asked, he was like a little kid.

"Later. When everyone's here. I think that could make it more… _special_." I said, as I got his plate once he was finished, and washed it. I wiped all of them dry and put them in their proper places. He kissed my cheek and he went in the bathroom. I put away the movies he watched and the books I read, and sat on the couch, watching TV.

This is going to be exciting.


	17. Chapter 17

_Annabeth's POV-_

Percy watched the fish. I'm serious. He stood there, and watched.

"Are they hungry?" I asked, he shook his head. It was really quiet. So quiet that if I wanted to, I could draw his and the fish's skeletons. At first it was fine. Then, it just got strange. I just continued reading until someone knocked on the door. _Gods bless whomever did it_. I opened the door. It was Piper and Jason.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi." Piper said, then he saw Percy. I shrugged,

"He's been like that the entire morning." I said, letting them in. Jason was looking at Percy like he was some experiment, I sat with Piper.

"Did you give him the second gift yet?" She asked, suddenly, Percy's head snapped up.

"Are you going to give it to me yet?" He asked, turning around to look at me yet.

"I'll take that as a no." Piper giggled. "Is he trying to make you jealous with fish so you'd give it to him so you can have his undivided attention?" She asked,

"Now that you mention it? I think so." We laughed. We knew I'd use it against him sooner or later. The question left was when. Another knock. I opened the door.

"Sally, Paul. I'm so glad you can make it." I smiled as I let them in.

"We're glad we can come." Sally smiled.

"You know I'd invite you to whatever occasion."

"We do. But we're glad anyways." She smiled and I closed the door. "Let me guess; you got him fish and he's trying to get you jealous so he gets what he wants?" She asked, I laughed.

"I think so. He did this as a kid?" She laughed. Apparently so. This is silly. It's just fish. And it's the fish I got him. I'm not going to get jealous over aquatic animals. It's not like he can live with them forever. Wait, he can. I'm being silly, they're animals. Thank goodness for logic. Otherwise, I'd be clinically insane.

"That's an understatement." I laughed.

"You're happy today." She said, smiling. Paul just went over to greet Percy.

"Excited too." I grinned.

"Why?"

"Let's just say the fish aren't going to be the only gift I have for Percy." I smiled. I was vague, she was still confused. Not so long after, everybody came. Poseidon came. But I was waiting for Aphrodite, was she not coming? She said she was. Well, I guess I should've known better than to trust the love goddess.

It was time to open the gifts and instead of being excited, I was nervous. Hopefully, I won't have to fight with him. If I have to, then it can wait until after the party. So far, he's gotten; t-shirts from Poseidon, Sally, Paul, Piper and Jason, a new stereo for his car from Leo, a cap from Nico, a Camp Half-blood cap from Rachel, decorations for the fish from Frank and Hazel, apparently, it was a last minute gift and Leo told them, and an orchid from Grover and Juniper. Aphrodite had still not arrived and it was my turn. A Revelation. I excused myself and went to our bedroom. I grabbed the gift from my drawers and gave it to him.

He opened it like he was a child but when he saw it, he looked disappointed. I didn't feel anything about it. Why? Because that wasn't the actual gift.

"A rattle?" He asked, Sally was the first to actually understand.

"Oh my gods!" She exclaimed. Percy was confused, and so were the others. "That's why you've been on cloud nine lately!" She said, grinning. She calmed herself down. "You might need to explain to the others, though."

"Well, Seaweed Brain, that isn't your gift." I said, he looked even more confused. "You going to have to give it to the kid that'll be born in nine months." He looked confused but then everyone else seemed to understand it.

"Geez, Kelp Head, if you don't understand it by now… Annabeth, would you care to tell him what's going on?" Thalia asked. Percy was deep in thought. He really couldn't figure this out.

"Percy?" I asked to get his attention, but to no avail. "Seaweed Brain, I'm pregnant." That seemed to get his attention. "Which is why I was out yesterday, why I _needed_ to talk with Piper. And why when Aphrodite arrives, I might kill her because you might have questions." _Lots of them_. He was frozen in place. It wasn't so long after until the other's left. I locked the door after the last couple, Piper and Jason, got out.

"Annabeth, we haven't been active− Have you been _cheating_ on me?" He accused, I knew this would happen. I knew I'd have to be on defence. I love Percy, I won't let him think I did and leave me a single mother.

"That's why I wanted Aphrodite here. I am not, was not, and will not ever cheat on you. But Hera and Aphrodite decided to play with our lives again." Finally, both of them arrived. "Late, much?" I snapped at Aphrodite.

"Well, I'm here, am I not?" She said, I shot a glare at her.

"Care to explain what you guys teamed up for?" I said, looking at both of them. They sighed, whilst I stood beside Percy. I knew he wouldn't let me lay a hand on him whilst they were talking because he didn't believe me. _Stress isn't good for the baby_, Hera stated in my head. "I wouldn't stress out if you guys would just hurry up explaining." I said, Percy looked confused. I sighed and tried to calm myself.

"Well, Aphrodite did say years ago that I wouldn't mess with you until it was in my jurisdiction. Children is one of them. I knew you guys didn't spend much time together, which wouldn't be good for your marriage." Hera stated. Looking at Aphrodite, who would explain her part.

"It wouldn't be good for your relationship, either. And I worked hard getting you both together." Aphrodite said. "So, we wanted to get you guys to stay together like glue, otherwise, you'd lose each other and we know how much pain you'd go through, and we'd hate to see that. So we agreed on something. Something to act as glue."

"A baby." They both said. Percy and I were beginning to drift apart? Then I thought of all the nights I spent alone. All the times our conversations would run dry when we used to talk for ages. I remembered how many times I'd cry myself to sleep because I felt there was a hole in my heart when Percy was away. _Percy and I were drifting apart_.

"Are we done here?" Hera asked, I gave them a small nod. And they left. I stayed silent and sat on the couch. What's to stop it from happening again? I don't want this kid to have a broken family like Percy and I did. We can't just rely on them to bless me with a kid. What happens if next time, it's beyond repair? I stayed on my seat, quiet. I felt Percy sit next to me.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me." I shook my head. He thought I was mad. All this time, I thought that we were meant to be. That we'd never be apart. What if that was a lie to myself? The times he'd be on a business trip, I thought I understood his cause. I thought I understood that I shouldn't take it personally. Was I lying to myself just to survive?

"I'm not mad… I'm just… thinking." I said, wondering if he'd ask what I was thinking about. Wondering if he knew that second I was lying. I needed to know we still had that. I needed to know that what I was thinking, what they said was a lie. That it was just imagination.

"Thinking about what?" He asked. At least I had that. But still… I can't rely on a kid to fix our marriage. I can't strip away her childhood like I was stripped of mine.

"Nothing of importance." I lied, lied like I always would. He rolled his eyes. I wouldn't be so quiet if I was thinking about _nothing of importance_.

"Wise Girl, you know I know you better than that, so spill." Nice to know I still have that, too. I tear strolled down I looked at him.

"Were we drifting apart? Because if we were, what's to stop it from happening again and again and again−" I started to cry and he pulled me into a hug. Dam hormones.

"We have a kid now, Wise Girl. I'm not letting you go that easily."

"But we can't rely on a kid every time it happens. We can't expect I'm going to get pregnant every time we drift apart and I don't want this baby to get stripped of her childhood like I was." I said.

"We won't."

"You can't promise that."

"I can promise that I'll try." He said, "And by the way, I liked the second gift better." He whispered in my ear. I calmed myself down and smiled. "Is that why you didn't have coffee?" I nodded.

"I found out last Monday. And I went for a check-up yesterday." I said, remembering something. "Which reminds me, we can go for the ultrasound in seven weeks. Whenever you're free. You want to come?" He looked at me with a look that screamed: _Are you serious?_ I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled. I was insanely happy being with Percy. I could tell from the way he promised, he'd really try to keep us the way we are. Happy, together, after everything, I think we deserved a happily ever after. I think we deserved a normal ending, as irrational as it sounds.

A week passed, and we were still happy and celebrating with our friends. As a big family. My mom was perfectly fine about it. She was happy that if I were to have a child, even with the son of her archenemy, as long as it made me happy. And it did. Percy made me happy. I knew this child would make me happy. Percy and I were in the stage of celebration. Our next stage would be preparation, which would be after the second ultrasound just four weeks after the first one to determine gender.

I told Percy that I thought it would be a girl I don't know why, I just did. Maybe it's because of a dream I had, maybe I'm just being insane, but I had a feeling it would be a girl. He thought the opposite. He was betting on the male gender. So we decided to make into a betting game. Winners get ten drachmas from each of the losers. Piper, Jason, Rachel, Juniper and Hazel were with me. They insisted that mother would know. Piper and Jason from experience. If the mother thinks it's a girl, then it's most likely a girl. Everyone else was with Percy. Meaning, my team would be richer if we won, considering there are more on Percy's team.

10 weeks later, we found out the gender. We went to the rest of the group.

"Pay up." I said, putting my hand out.

"You should know better than to bet against your wife, Percy." Piper said, holding her baby boy. Yeah, she gave birth already. Piper was ecstatic about it. She wanted to plan to make our kids be great friends, if they like it or not. It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't a good one, either. Jason nodded behind her, agreeing. Percy rolled his eyes as everyone in his group paid us ten drachmas each. Truth be told, he should've known than to bet otherwise. Especially against a person who's expecting.

Everything was good. But I think I spoke too soon.


End file.
